Crash and Burn
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: ~Finished!~ The background story for my online RP persona. Raphael makes a new friend, but both Leo and Splinter sense something not quite right about her. Also, Shredder returns from the dead, again.
1. Introductions

Crash and Burn

By Kali Gargoyle

***

Chapter One: Introductions

***

Raphael patrolled Central Park alone. Casey was out with April and none of his brothers wanted to come out with him. They all complained that it was getting too cold out, and Leo had even lectured him about going out, saying that it was too dangerous. Raph argued that keeping him cooped up was equally dangerous and left.

He'd at least taken the time to grab his coat and fedora, which he was grateful for now, because the wind had really started to pick up. After nearly two weeks of being stuck in the lair due to storms, he was raring for some action, but now he was thinking about just giving up and seeing a movie. No one else was out in this weather, and if they were, they weren't hanging out in the park.

Raphael passed by a gap in the trees and stopped in his tracks. He backed up to double check what he had seen. A girl was sitting on a bench, legs pulled up in front of her, and a book in her lap. She had a pencil so he guessed she was either writing or drawing, but why was she out here all alone in this weather? And with short sleeves!

He was about to leave, but ended up circling around behind her. He couldn't care less _why_ she was out here, but she could attract trouble. He managed to get behind her and look over her shoulder from a distance. She was drawing, and it almost looked like a page from a comic book, except really sketchy.

He looked up at the sound of someone approaching, three young men. He half hoped that they would just walk by and leave the girl alone, but he also wanted to see some action. He could easily take them out before they did anything to the girl.

They stopped in front of the girl, who didn't even look up, although she had stopped drawing.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all by yourself?" The other two boys chuckled. "This is a dangerous city, and a woman should have a big strong man protecting her."

The girl looked up. Raphael couldn't see her face, but the tone of her voice told him she wasn't scared. "I can protect myself."

The first boy scowled, but tried again. "What do you say you put the pencil down and join us for a night on the town, baby. It'll be more fun than sitting out here in the cold." His voice dropped a little. "Warmer, too."

Raphael was ready to jump over the bench and tackle the jerk when the girl's foot shot out and connected with the guy's groin. Raphael cringed but chuckled as the guy fell to his knees. One of the boys made the unfortunate mistake of stepping away from the light. Raphael used the bench as a vault and knocked the boy down with a kick to the chest.

The third guy pulled out a knife but the girl was on her feet and kicked it from his grasp. It flew into the bushes. Raphael knocked that guy out from behind and flashed a smile at the girl, not knowing if she could even see it in the pale light.

"Thanks," she said, looking at him before picking up her sketchbook. She reached down for her bag under the bench when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Hey!"

The first punk flung the girl at Raphael then ran off with the bag. Raph caught the girl and set her aside to run after the punk. The guy had a few seconds on him, but was really no match. Raph took him down without breaking a sweat. He picked up the bag and made his way back to the bench.

The girl was still there, waiting for him. She smiled as he handed the bag back to her. "Thanks, again."

Raph smiled. "Uh, no problem." He looked into the girl's blue eyes and quickly looked away. He started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the girl again. She stepped back as he turned around.

She held her hand out. "I'm Kali."

Raphael looked at her for a moment. She seemed harmless enough, or at least she wouldn't be able to hurt him if she tried anything. She wore plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and a sweatshirt was tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, but Raph couldn't tell the exact color of her hair in this light. Maybe red. She had a nice smile though, and he figured what the hell. He reached out and shook her hand. "Raphael."

She stared down at the thick green fingers wrapped around her own pale hand. "The stories are true," she whispered.

Raphael quickly pulled his hand away and walked away again at a faster pace. This girl gave off a weird vibe.

"Wait!" she called after him. She ran to catch up and fell into pace beside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just surprised. I've only been in New York a month and I wasn't quite sure if I could believe the stories I heard around campus."

Raphael groaned. If this random girl knew about them, how many others did? He stopped and pulled the girl off the path they were walking on. He backed her into a tree, his face just a couple inches from hers. "What stories?"

Kali tried to pull out of Raphael's grasp but he was really strong. "I've been told about big Turtles who went around fighting people."

Raphael frowned. Okay, that wasn't so bad. He expected that the punks they beat up would squeal to some people.

"But no one really believes them," Kali added quickly.

Raph looked at her. "You did."

Kali managed to get out of Raphael's grasp. "Yeah, well, I've seen a lot of weird things in my life."

"Like what?" Raphael was genuinely curious. What could be weirder than crime fighting Turtles?

Kali shrugged. She started walking away and Raphael was the one to follow after her.

***

Raphael really didn't know why he was doing this. He had the feeling that his brothers were beginning to suspect something. They knew he wasn't out with Casey because the one time they called to find Raphael, Casey had said he hadn't really seen Raph in a few weeks. He'd been questioned and lectured and none of his brothers had come close to the real answer. They thought he was trying to hunt down the Foot, or hanging out at bars, or doing something illegal.

Only Splinter had guessed, and he had the good sense to question Raphael in private. Raphael was sure his brothers would take it the wrong way if they knew he'd been spending that much time with a girl.

He'd sputtered and fell over his own feet verbally trying to explain himself, but Splinter seemed to have it all figured out already.

"It's quite all right, my son."

Raph blinked. "It is?"

Splinter nodded and looked at Raphael. "You have not been acting quite like yourself lately. It's a subtle change, but noticeable to us, your family." Splinter reached out and rested his hand on Raphael's shoulder. "And I believe it is for the better."

Raphael blinked. He'd expected Splinter to reprimand him for revealing himself to someone. He was a complete loss for words.

"I would, however, like to met this young lady."

And there had been no arguing with that. And now Raphael was heading towards Kali's apartment to invite her to have dinner with his family. It was a big step, but not totally without caution. He gripped the blindfold in his pocket that he was supposed to use on her. He trusted her a great deal, and she seemed like a good person, but he still couldn't put his family at risk. Himself, yeah, but not his family.

Raph took a deep breath before knocking on her door. It was flung open to reveal Kali, smiling in a bright Hawaiian print halter-top and black jeans.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Raph walked past her into the apartment. It worried him that she did that, open the door without checking. Or maybe she did, but he couldn't see how, there was no peephole, and she never used the chain.

"To what do I owe this visit to?"

Raphael ran his fingers along the lapel of his jacket. Kali could tell he was nervous about something. "Um, would you like have dinner?"

Kali blinked in surprise. "Dinner? Like a date?"

Raphael looked up with a shocked expression. "No! I mean, my family would like to meet you."

Kali found his reaction amusing. She smirked, "So I finally get to meet your elusive family, huh?"

Raphael nodded.

"Okay, just let me get changed." Kali turned towards her bedroom.

"Changed? For what? Just wear that, you look nice."

Kali turned and put her hands on her hips. "This is _not_ proper first impression attire! I'm just changing my shirt and putting on a bra."

"TMI!" Raph yelled at the closed bedroom door. He'd expected her to take a long time, since it was common knowledge that women took a long time to get ready. Of course, this was based on TV since the only woman he really knew was April, and Kali was nothing like April.

Kali was out in about two minutes wearing a deep blue shirt. She grabbed her coat and purse, stuffing her keys into it. "Okay, ready."

***

Kali raised an eyebrow as Raphael stopped in the middle of an alley and knelt down to open a manhole cover. "Down there?"

"Yeah, what did you expect, a penthouse suite?" Raph replied sarcastically.

"No, I suppose not." Raph gestured for her to go first and Kali went down, wondering if her sneakers would keep her feet dry down here. "You never really told me where you lived."

"Sorry," Raph mumbled as he reached the ground beside her.

"I guess I understand. You guys don't really want many people finding out about you, do you?"

"Nope." Raph pulled the blindfold out from his pocket. "Come here."

Kali eyed the scrap of fabric. Raph sighed. "It's procedure. I trust you, I really do, but..."

"I understand." Kali turned and let Raphael tie the blindfold on. Raphael didn't think anyone could ever really understand. "I suppose it says a lot that I'm down here at all."

Raph dropped his hands. He supposed it was. He took Kali's hand and led her through the maze of tunnels. He ducked her head down under hanging pipes and warned her about debris until they reached the den's entrance. To anyone passing by (as if anyone else came down here) would have seen a plain brick wall, and that was the idea. Raph opened the control panel and punched in the code to open the door.

He pulled Kali through before it closed and pulled the blindfold off. Kali took a few seconds to rearrange her hair as they walked down a tunnel. She gasped when she saw what was at the end of the tunnel.

She stood in a large room, as big as her living room and kitchen combined, furnished much the way her own apartment was. There was a TV, couch, and a few chairs, although they all looked a bit worse for wear. There was a modest kitchen attached to the room by an archway and there was a tunnel at the back that could have led to other rooms.

"This is _nice_."

"Thanks."

Kali jumped at the sound of another voice. Two turtles entered the room from the back tunnel. They looked a bit like Raphael, but she could see differences. The most noticeable was that they were wearing different colored masks, purple and blue, while Raphael wore red. They both looked her over. The one in the purple mask seemed curious and a bit amused, while the one in the blue mask seemed to be sizing her up.

"Hey!" Raph growled, getting the attention of both of them. The purple masked one gave him a sly grin while the other gave an unreadable look towards Raphael.

"Uh, hi." Kali said. She really didn't know what else to do.

The one in purple walked over to her and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Donatello, you must be Kali."

"No, I picked up some random girl off the street," Raphael replied sarcastically. The turtle in blue shot him a warning glance, and Raphael replied with his own.

"Leonardo," the one in blue said. "Mike went to get some take out and Splinter's still meditating."

Raph nodded and guided Kali to the couch. They sat on the couch, Kali in the center and Raph and Don on either side of her. Leo sat in one of the armchairs.

Kali felt nervous, the same way she felt when she met anyone's family. Don sensed her nervousness and tried to break the ice. "So, how'd you meet Raph?"

Kali turned to his smiling face. He seemed really nice. "Well, I was in the park and these guys came up to me and he kinda helped me fight them off."

Don nodded. "Basic damsel in distress." He paused. "Did you say he helped you?"

Kali smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm not _totally_ helpless or I wouldn't have been in the park at all. I've done some martial arts."

"Really?" Leo asked. She piqued his interest. "What style?"

Kali twirled a lock of strawberry blonde hair around her fingers. "Mostly free style from my father, a mixture of moves from lots of different arts. There wasn't to much more available to me." She finally managed to catch Leo's gaze. "But I've also read a lot about other forms, like Ninjutsu."

Leo shot another look at Raph, who just shrugged it off.

The tense moment was broken when another Turtle, this one in an orange mask, bounced in carrying a few pizza boxes and some Japanese take out in a bag. "Hey, I didn't know what Kali liked so I hope she likes-" Mike spotted Kali sitting on the couch. "Whoa!" He came over with a wide grin and managed to take her hand without dropping the food. "You must be Kali." He kissed her hand and Kali blushed.

Mike gave an exaggerated wink towards Raphael. "Way to go, bro!"

"Mike!" Raph yelled.

Don shook his head as he chuckled. "Mike, you are such a ham."

Mike grinned. "Speaking of ham, it's a pizza topping. I hope you like pizza, Kali."

"That's fine." Actually, she wasn't too fond of pizza, and she was more interested in the Japanese food.

"Then set the table, Michaelangelo."

Mike looked over the back of the couch. "Right away, master."

Kali turned around to see who Mike was talking to. Raphael had told her about his Master Splinter, so the sight of a four-foot rat standing in the tunnel entrance didn't surprise her. What _did_ surprise her was the power of his aura. He practically radiated wisdom and strength. They locked gazes and Kali felt like he was looking right through her. She looked down, breaking the trance. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Splinter."

Splinter approached and sat in one of the other chairs. "I have been looking forward to meeting you as well, child. Did you make the journey here well?"

Kali nodded. "Yes, Raphael made sure I didn't get hurt or lost."

"I hope you understand our need for secrecy."

"Oh, yes, I do, perfectly."

"Dinner's up!" Mike called from the kitchen. Raph put his hand on Kali's back as a gesture for her to get up, but he kept it there until they were seated at the kitchen. The pizzas were piled at one end of the table, and the Japanese food at the other end.

The Turtles grabbed for the pizza while Kali thoughtfully chewed her lip, deciding what to do. She glanced at the pizza, which had everything on it, including some things she couldn't identify. She then looked at the boxes of Japanese food Splinter was unpacking. Splinter noticed her looking.

"Would you prefer some sushi?" he asked.

Kali smiled. "Yes, please."

Mike looked at her with an open mouth. "You don't want the pizza?"

"Ew, Mike that's gross." Leo shut Mike's mouth, which had been full.

Kali smiled nervously. "I just like Japanese better."

"That's fine," Raph assured her. "Mike's just defensive about his pizza."

"I thought everybody liked pizza," Mike said, still in disbelief.

"Michaelangelo!" Splinter yelled. Mike snapped his jaw shut. "Now, swallow." Mike did so.

Kali giggled. They were everything Raph had said they were. She took the chopsticks Splinter handed her and started on the meal. She watched in awe as the Turtles practically inhaled the pizza. She and Splinter chatted between sushi rolls. The Turtles managed to ask questions and make comments between bites.

After dinner, and a longer chat, Raphael walked her home.

"That was fun," Kali said cheerfully.

"Yeah, they really seemed to like you," Raphael said quietly.

Kali frowned. "What's wrong? I thought you would be glad that I got along with your family."

"Yeah, but... I kinda wished they hadn't met you."

Kali gave him a questioning look as she opened her door.

Raph couldn't find the right words to describe his answer. He walked in with her. "I guess I liked having my own life, something away from my family."

Kali nodded. Her family had their differences, too. "So, do you want to hang here awhile? I'm sure we could find something on TV."

Raphael was about to accept, but thought better of it. "No, I better get back. I'll see you later."

***

Raph hadn't even taken his coat off yet when Mike came over to him.

"So, you kiss her good night?"

Raph snarled at him. "No. She is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Dude, why _not_?"

Raph walked through the tunnel and turned into his room, shutting the door behind him. He _knew_ his brothers would take it the wrong way. He and Kali were just friends, that was it, there could be nothing else.


	2. Cold

Crash and Burn

***

Chapter two: Cold

***

Kali sat on her fire escape looking out over the city. Her unopened sketchbook sat in her lap, pencil stuck in her hair. She wasn't really in the mood to draw. Her partners were be mad at her if she didn't get her part in on time, but she didn't really care about that.

It was one month since she had first met Raphael. When she had first heard the rumors, she had hope, maybe they were like her, but no, as soon as she had touched Raphael she knew he wasn't like her. Still they had a lot in common and became good friends. He even trusted her enough to take her to his home, which was only visited by a few trusted individuals.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace she had bought at a flea market today. Two necklaces, actually, that hooked together to form a single pendent.

She felt something pinch her butt and jumped. Raphael grinned up at her from between the bars.

"You scared me!"

Raph chuckled as he climbed up to her balcony. "Sorry," he smiled. "What's that?"

Kali looked down at the pendent in her hands. "Just something I picked up today." She pulled the necklaces apart and before Raph could say a word, looped one of them around his neck.

Raph picked it up and looked at it. It was one half of a yin-yang pattern, red, with a sterling silver setting. He glanced at Kali and saw her pulling a black pendent over her head. "What's this for?"

Kali shrugged. "I saw them today and thought they looked nice. Don't you like it?"

"I don't usually wear jewelry." He looked at the hurt expression on Kali's face. "But I like it. It hooks up to yours?"

"Yeah." Kali crawled over next to him and placed their pendants together. "See?"

"Cool." Raph shivered. "Speaking of which, it's getting chilly, can we go inside?"

Kali smirked. "Aw, don't tell me you're cold."

Raph glared at her. How she could be out here in that skimpy top? She must have hot blood or something because he'd never seen her in anything except short sleeved shirts and tank tops with her jeans, another staple in her wardrobe.

Before he could shoot off a smart-ass remark, Kali climbed through the window. Raph climbed in after her and shut the window behind him.

"Brrrr. It's getting bad out there."

"They say it's supposed to snow this weekend."

Raphael sighed. "My brothers may like the downtime that comes with cold weather, but I don't."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You want some hot chocolate or something?"

Raphael sat back on Kali's couch and smiled over at her. "With those little marshmallows?"

"Sure thing."

Raphael shrugged out of his jacket as Kali pulled the mugs and cocoa mix out of the cabinets. He would prefer her apartment be a little warmer, but it was better than outside. She handed him his mug and he took a long drink, feeling his body absorb the warmth.

He didn't even notice Kali sitting next to him until her arm accidentally brushed against his. He stared at her in shock.

"What?"

Raphael blinked and ran his hand over her arm. "How the hell can you still be warm after sitting out in the cold?"

Kali laughed. "It's called being warm-blooded."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "Well, I _know_ that! But still, you should be freezing."

Kali shrugged. "I've always been like that."

"Weird."

"Uh huh."

Raph sat there for a few seconds. "Um, Kali, would you mind if I..."

"If you what?"

Raphael decided to take the incentive and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, leaning against hers. "Hmmm... cozy."

Kali burst out laughing. "Are you really cold-blooded?"

Raph grunted, pulling the warmth from her body. "Not really. I mean, we still feel sluggish in the cold, but not like regular turtles would. There were times when we were kids that we used to huddle around hot water pipes."

Kali giggled and Raph looked up at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Kali bit back a smile. "Just imaging you all as kids."

"Hmph."

"Aw, I bet you were cute."

"Well, _I_ was, anyway."

***

Leo blocked Raphael's way out of the lair. "You are _not_ going out."

Raphael growled. "Outta my way, Leo."

Leo crossed his arms. "Raph, listen to us for once."

"Yeah," Don continued. "It's snowing, Raph, you know what that does to us."

"He's got Kali to keep him warm," Mike piped up. "Right, Raph?"

Raphael glared at his brother, made angrier by the fact that his brother was partially right.

"Raph, I don't want you seeing her again."

Raphael turned slowly towards Leo, who had the most serious look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"I don't trust her. There's something weird about her."

"You don't even know her!"

"And you do?" Leo shot back. "You've known her for a month, Raph, and you've brought her down here _once_."

"Gee, I wonder why? My entire family has something against her! She's my friend, damnit, and I'm going to go see her!"

"I'm got a bad feeling about tonight, Raph." Leo's eyes softened. "Please, stay home."

Raph just shoved Leo aside and made his way down the tunnel, putting on his hat and coat.

Mike frowned. "Honestly, Leo, what do you have against her? She seems really nice."

Leo sighed and flopped down on the couch. "I've got a weird feeling about her. Like, like there's something different about her."

Mike and Don exchanged glances. Mike raised an eyebrow. _He's not falling for her too, is he?_

Don shook his head. _Not after one meeting. It's something else._ Their way of communicating without words came from eighteen years of living together. Non-verbal signals were an essential part of fighting as a team, and it was at a point where they could almost read each other's minds, or at least predict what the other was thinking.

"I don't want Raph to get hurt."

Don frowned. "How so?"

Leo rubbed his eyes. "None of us have ever been in a relationship before. What if she breaks his heart? What if she's working to capture us? What if-"

"What if she's genuinely interested in Raph." Leo looked up at Don. "Are you going to deny him that?"

Leo bent forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "He's just so reckless, I know he's gonna screw something up."

"This is a lesson Raphael must learn on his own." They all turned towards Master Splinter.

Leo frowned. "What about you, sensei, what do you think about this? What do you sense from Kali?"

Splinter looked at the expectant looks on his sons' faces. "I do not know what I sense. What I have briefly seen was confused, chaotic. And there was a darkness that I could not begin to comprehend."

"See, I told you, she's hiding something."

"Just lay off it Leo!" Leo blinked. Mike had never yelled at him like that before. "Why can't you let Raphael have one scrap of happiness, huh?"

"It could put us all in danger, Mike..."

"I don't know about you, but I can't live my entire life like this, hiding from everything!" Mike threw his arms up into the air before he turned and stormed out of the lair, leaving everyone in shock.

Leo was left with his jaw hanging open. After a minute, he snapped out of it and ran after Mike.

***

Raphael was nearly frozen solid by the time he made it to Kali's. He wasn't looking forward to the climb up her fire escape, so he went inside. He didn't run into anyone on his way up to her apartment, he never did. It made him wonder if anyone else even lived in the building.

He was about to knock when he heard music coming from inside. He listened at the door, hand resting on the knob. To his surprise, the knob turned beneath his hand and he pushed it open. Why did she never lock her door? Wasn't she scared someone would break in?

He stood there in the doorway for a minute watching Kali sing along to One Week by the Barenaked Ladies.

__

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad

Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral

Can't understand what I mean?

You soon will

I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve 

I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me..."

He smiled as he watched her hips sway in perfect timing to the music, her arms above her head. Her singing performance wouldn't win a Grammy, but at least she was on key.

His smile widened as she finally turned and saw him. She let out a squeak and tumbled backwards over a footstool. Raphael clapped and laughed as he shut the door behind him.

Kali blushed a deep red as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Raph continued to chuckle as he helped her up. "I'm a ninja, sneaking is what I do. Nice moves, by the way."

Kali crossed her arms. "You're getting snow all over my floor."

Raph looked down at the puddles of melting snow forming around his feet. "Sorry."

Kali wanted to stay mad at him, but then a thought struck her. "You walked here in the snow?"

"Yeah, I was bored and-"

"You must be freezing!" Kali pulled him over and sat him in front of the fireplace, which was simply a space heater sitting under a false mantle. Raphael welcomed the heat and moved his hands closer to the heater. It had been tough getting here in this weather, but it was worth it just to catch her dancing like that.

"Here, take off that coat, it's soaked."

Raphael did as he was told, then went back to warming himself up. Kali came back and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey, you're wearing long sleeves."

She was indeed wearing a long sleeved sweater, black, with her jeans. "I'm not completely immune to the elements, you know."

"Ha, I was starting to think you were."

"Well, I know you're not." She snuggled closer. "What made you come all the way out here in this weather?"

Raph shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"You could have at least waited until it had stopped snowing."

Raph shrugged again. He would have been here before the snow if Leo hadn't tried to stop him. And when he saw that it _was_ snowing, he thought about turning back, but then he'd have to face Leo, and he really didn't want to do that.

"A girl could get the impression you liked her."

Raph looked up. "You know I like you. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, Raph, we are." Kali sighed silently. It wasn't often that she met someone she felt she could trust, and she really liked Raphael, but he seemed to have zero interest in being anything but friends. Maybe he didn't think they could be, he still had a few prejudices about humans to work out. Maybe if she told him... no, that would only make things worst. He'd leave and never come back if he knew.

***

"Mikey?"

Leo ran after Mike until he came across an open manhole cover above his head. Mike knew better than to go up there, it was still snowing out, little flakes were floating down through the hole, but there was nowhere else he could have gone. Leo had to go up and find him, he had no coat on, but neither did Leo. He thought about going back and getting their coats, but knew he'd lose his brother's trail if he did.

Once he was up on the streets, it was easy to see where Mike had gone, despite his choice of directions. Mike's two-toed footprints could be seen in the snow. 

After ten minutes of following Mike's trail, Leo spotted him just inside the shadows of an alleyway. "Mike!" Leo rushed forward and threw his arms around his brother. "Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Leo." Mike's teeth were chattering and he was shivering beneath Leo's touch.

Leo pulled back and looked at his brother's face, which was pale. "That's okay, let's just get you home."

Mike's skin was cold to the touch, he'd been out here for at least ten minutes without any protective clothing. Not good for anyone, especially them.

Halfway to the manhole, Mike slipped from Leo's grasp. "Mike!"

"I'm so tired, Leo."

"It's okay, we're gonna get you home and warmed up, okay?"

Mike shook his head pathetically. "I can't do it, Leo..."

"Listen to me, Mike, we're going to get up and go home. Now."

Mike set his jaw and tried to stand again with Leo's help. He hadn't taken three steps before he fell back into his brother's arms. "I'm sorry."

Leo grunted under Mike's weight. Too many pizzas, he was too heavy to carry, especially in this weather. Leo was starting to feel the chill too.

"Leo, there's something I gotta tell you."

"Tell me later, Mike, at home, over hot tea." Leo tossed his brother's arm over his shoulder and half carried, half dragged him along.

"No, I- I gotta tell you now." His words came slowly, as though he was half-asleep.

Leo stopped. They were being surrounded; he was familiar with the feeling. He could see the manhole he had come up from just twenty feet away, still open. There was another right behind them, but they'd never get it open in time. "Mike," Leo whispered. "We're gonna have to make a run for the sewer, okay?"

Mike raised his head. "I'm not gonna make that."

"You have to, Mike. Now, on the count of three. One..."

"Leo..."

"Two..."

"I can't..."

"Three!" Leo ran as fast as he could with Mike trying to keep up the pace. They were almost there when something struck Leo across the shins. He fell to his knees and Mike tumbled away. Black shadows descended upon them. Leonardo reached for his swords and pushed the Foot ninja away. But his fingers were starting to get numb, and his grip was bad. One good kick sent them flying away. He knew Mike didn't have his weapons, he didn't carry them around all the time like Leo and Raph did.

Leo put up a fight, but after several minutes, the cold got to him. His reflexes were slow, and as he turned to see Mike go down, he was struck on the back of the head.

***

"What's going on out there?"

"Hmm?" Kali lifted her head as Raphael moved from their place in front of the TV. "What is it?"

"Sounds like a fight." Raph looked out the closed window, but couldn't see anything. He pulled the window up and looked out, despite the cold. What he saw made him forget his discomfort. There was definitely a fight going on, his brothers and the Foot, and it looked very one sided.

He jumped out the window without a second thought and practically flew down the fire escape. He heard Kali calling after him, but he paid it no mind. He only hoped she'd be smart enough to stay out of it.

Kali watched as Raphael jumped into the middle of the fight, catching his brother's attackers by surprise. He fought like a demon, slashing and kicking, leaving bodies in his wake, and Kali couldn't hide the excitement she felt watching it.

The excitement turned to dread as Raph started slowing down. After awhile he was barely holding them back. By that time, Kali was out of her apartment and down on the ground.

A large cloud of smoke appeared but that didn't stop Kali. She ran in and took down a few Foot before it cleared, leaving the alley empty of all except the fallen. She looked around in a panic, but couldn't find a trace of the Turtles.

No, they couldn't be gone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, catching Raphael's unique scent on the wind. She knew where they were heading, but not even she could take them all alone, but she had to do something.


	3. Rescue

Crash and Burn

***

Chapter Three: Rescue

***

Splinter watched Donatello stand up from the couch and grab his coat. They'd both been watching the clock, and the door, waiting for the others to return.

"They've been gone too long," Don told Splinter. "I'm getting worried."

Splinter nodded from his place in his armchair. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Don grinned. He turned his attention from his sensei to the sound of footsteps running towards them down the tunnel. Could that be them? Why would they be running? And why hadn't they heard the door open?

Don jumped back in surprise as Kali ran into the room. "How'd you get in here?" he sputtered.

Kali turned and grabbed his arms. "They've got them! We gotta hurry! Come on!"

She tried to pull him back down the tunnel but he broke her hold and grabbed her shoulders. "Kali, calm down! What happened?"

Kali took a deep breath to calm herself down. "The Foot. They were attacking Leo and Mike, we saw it from my apartment."

"We?"

"Raph and I. He joined in, then they all disappeared."

Don sat Kali down on the couch. "Wait here." He ran into the back tunnel and returned less than a minute later with his bo and a backpack. He tossed something to Splinter before turning back to Kali. "Did you see where they went?"

Kali shook her head as she stood. "No, but if we go back to the fight scene, I can find them."

"How?" Don asked, pulling on his coat.

"We're wasting time!" Kali yelled before sprinting out of the lair.

***

Leonardo was awakened by a sharp slap in the face. He opened his eyes and looked up at Raphael.

"Rise and shine."

"Jerk."

Raphael helped him into a sitting position and Leo got a good look at his surroundings for the first time. It was a cell, that much was obvious. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Foot in some alley. "I take it we didn't win."

"Gee, how'd you guess?"

Leo chose to ignore Raph's sarcasm for the moment. "Where's Mike?"

Raph nodded his head over to the corner to where Mike was sleeping, curled up into a ball. "He was awake awhile ago, but he seemed out of it."

"Let him sleep." Leo looked over at Mike. He thought to himself that if Mike hadn't left the lair, they wouldn't be here, but it seemed wrong to blame him for this. It was the Foot's fault, and they should be more worried about how to get out than how they got in.

"At least it's warmer in here," Raphael commented, getting up and moving around the cramped space.

"Yeah." Warm was good. He was surprised that the Foot didn't freeze them, they had to realize how the cold effected them, unless they really were as stupid as they looked.

Leo was looking over the ceiling, sadly noticing the small size of the vents, when the cell door opened.

He heard Raphael yell an obscenity, several in fact, then his brother was thrown against the back wall before Leo could even see who was at the door. He gasped.

"No, it can't be," he whispered. "You're dead!"

Shredder glared down at the Turtle from behind his metal facemask. "Correction, I _was_."

***

Don followed Kali over the city's rooftops and through the alleys. He couldn't figure out how she knew which way to go, but he didn't question her. He didn't have any other leads.

Kali suddenly stopped at the edge of a building and ducked down out of sight. Don joined her. "What is it?" 

They both peeked over the edge of the roof. "I think this is the place."

"Looks that way," Don commented, noticing the number of Foot patrolling, invisible to the street. He pulled Kali back down. "Go back home."

"Excuse me?!?" Kali hissed. "I did not come all this way just to-"

"These are dangerous men, and you aren't trained to fight them."

"I can fight."

Don shook his head. "Not at this level."

Kali sat back and crossed her arms, pouting. Don patted her arm. "Besides, Raph would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Whatever." She stood up and walked away.

***

Raphael wiped the blood from his mouth. "What brought you back from the dead _this_ time, Shred-head?"

Shredder turned to Raphael. "It should only matter to you that I _have_ risen. And that I still want you freaks dead."

That was the moment Mike chose to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, and gasped at the sight of Shredder standing before him. Leo moved between Mike and Shredder, protecting his brother should Shredder try and attack.

"Do not worry, he is safe. For now." Shredder turned and slammed the cell door behind him as he left. Raphael yelled out the tiny window until one of the guards bashed him in the face.

"Leo?"

Leo turned and knelt next to Mike. "You okay, Mikey?"

"Was that really him?"

Leo sighed. "Yeah, Mike, it was." There was no mistaking it. Leo knew, instinctively, that this was the enemy who had haunted them for as long as they could remember.

"But- but you killed him. We all saw the body. We saw it _burn_, Leo."

"I know, I know Mike. I don't know how, but he's back." Something else was bothering Leo, in the back of his mind. It was the energy that radiated from Shredder; he'd felt it before. From Raphael's friend Kali. He didn't know what the connection was but he swore he would find it.

***

Don was having a hard time making his way through the building unnoticed. He knew the others were being held somewhere, but he didn't know where. He was very sure they were still alive, though.

Don bit his lip. "Maybe I should have brought Kali, she could have continued to track them."

He didn't have a good feeling about this. The fact that his brothers were attacked just outside Kali's apartment, and that she happened to be able to follow them to the correct location, even when Don found no trail, seemed suspicious. He had the horrible feeling that he would be comforting Raphael if they got through this alive.

He was sneaking through an empty corridor when the floor suddenly fell out from under him. Luckily, Don's shell took most of the impact, but his relieved feeling vanished at the sight of two spiked leg guards. His gaze traveled up, or rather down, since he was on his back, to the face of his most hated enemy.

"Shredder!" It was a cry of both surprise and hatred. Don quickly got to his feet, ready to fight.

"Good to see you here," Shredder said. "It saves me the time of hunting you down."

"Where are my brothers?" Don demanded.

"Oh, you'll be joining them soon enough."

***

As soon as Kali was out of sight of Don she had doubled back around. Like hell she was going to stay out here while everyone else was inside. She knew that she was no match for their skill as ninjas, but all things considered, all of them put together were no match for her.

She frowned as she stared into the shadow cast against the building wall. There was no turning back after this, they'd know. But she couldn't just let them die, not when she could help. Before she could change her mind, she walked forward and into the shadow.

Two guards passed by the wall not five seconds later, noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

Once inside, Kali inhaled Raphael's scent. He was below her. Wait. There was something else there. She could easily recognize the type of power, and knew what she was up against. He would be trouble.

"Hey, you there!"

Kali spun her head around at the two black-clad men running towards her. Some "silent ninja" they were, alerting their prey. Stupid humans. She launched herself at the nearest one, knocking him to the floor. His head made a sharp cracking sound as it hit concrete. The other wasn't phased and raised his weapon to strike at Kali.

A mere inch from her body, Kali stopped the sword, catching it in her fist. The solider stared at her hand in complete disbelief. Kali wrapped her other hand around his throat, pulling the sword from his grasp. The soldier stared in horror into her solid black eyes as she pushed him against the wall.

"Where are the Turtles?" she hissed, her voice echoing throughout the room. When the soldier didn't reply, she squeezed tighter, digging her nails into his neck. The soldier gasped for air, or tried to. Kali stared into his eyes, letting her power flow between them. Images flashed through her mind until she came across the right one.

"Two levels down," she said before letting the soldier drop to the floor unconscious.

***

Don knew he wouldn't be able to carry on like this for much longer. It seemed like every soldier in the building stood in his way, and their numbers never decreased. He also had the suspicion that he was being herded somewhere.

Don felt his shell hit a metal door. A dead-end... _great_.

"Don?"

Don looked over his shoulder and saw Leonardo's face looking through a small barred window. "Leo! Are Mike and Raph with you?"

"Yeah, get us out of here!"

"I'm a little busy here." The soldiers didn't let up, and he doubted asking "Hey, guys, can you wait a minute while I get my brothers out?" would get him anywhere.

But just then, it seemed like the Foot gave up. They all backed away, forming a semicircle around Don and the door. The sea of black parted and allowed a tall figure to emerged.

Don stood his ground. "We defeated you before, Shredder, we can do it again."

Shredder smiled behind his mask. "Ah, but can you do it alone, Turtle? You are not the most skilled of your brothers." He locked gazes with Don and the Turtle felt his entire body lock up. He couldn't move a muscle, not even to scream as Shredder approached him.

***

__

Oops, wrong turn.

Kali walked into a room filled with Foot soldiers. One spotted her immediately and alerted the others. Soon she was up against at least twenty of them, all armed and prepared to kill.

But so was she.

They didn't know what they were up against until she threw the first ninja across the room with such force that he left an indentation in the wall.

"Well, who's next?"

Three charged at once, swords raised. She let one sword slip under her arm and brought her knee up, hitting her attacker in the stomach. He dropped like a stone as the other two slashed at her. She grabbed one by the arm and turned him to use as a shield against the other. The soldier couldn't pull back in time to avoid stabbing his clan-mate in the chest.

Kali threw her shield towards the soldier and they both fell to the ground. Several of the ninja stepped back. They could sense her power, and they were afraid. She screeched at them, revealing her fangs. Half of them ran, three passed out, and at least one wet his pants.

She threw herself at the single soldier who stood his ground and pinned him to the ground.

"Please don't kill me," he begged when he realized he couldn't throw her off. "I've done nothing!"

Kali narrowed her eyes, linking herself to the boy's soul. "Nothing, huh? What about kidnapping and trying to kill my friends?"

"That was Shredder's doing! Oh, God, please don't kill me!"

"You should know better," she chastised before biting down on his throat.

She suddenly stopped and looked up. That person she sensed before, he was using his powers, close by. Just... Ah ha! She wiped the blood off her mouth with her sweater sleeve and ran from the room, now more certain as to where she could find Raphael and the others.

***

Leo watched from the window in horror as Shredder raised his spiked gauntlet, preparing to strike Don down. But he never got a chance to finish the move. The wall beside him exploded inward, throwing him against the opposite wall and knocking him out. 

Don blinked as he was released from the trance. He was frozen again, this time in shock as Kali walked through the gaping hole, pausing a second to look at Shredder before turning to him. Don pressed himself against the wall. He's only met her once, but he was sure her eyes hadn't always been that uniform black color.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Don nodded numbly as he stared at the sharp fangs in her mouth. Kali frowned, then pointed towards the prison door. Don jumped as the lock exploded and the door swung open. All three Turtles jumped out from the cell, ready to fight, only to find all their enemies defeated.

"What the hell just happened?" Raphael asked.

"Come on," Kali told the group as she turned back into the hole she had made. Leo narrowed his eyes at Kali's retreating form. Something was very wrong about this. He felt Mike pull his arm and followed after his brothers, still trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Before long, they came to a fork in the halls. "This way," Leo said, moving towards the left.

"Leo, no!" Kali ran forward to stop him before he looked into the first room off the hall.

Too late. Leo stared numbly at the carnage before him. Bodies were lying on the ground, some unconscious; some he was sure were dead. A human sized imprint was on the back wall, and one man on the floor looked like he'd been torn open.

Kali pulled Leo away from the room. He gave her a horrified look. "Did you...?"

Kali lowered her eyes. "The exit's this way." She turned and passed the others, moving down the right hall.

***

Once they were safely out of the building, Kali allowed her power levels to start dropping. She pulled Raph and Leo's weapons out of what seemed to be thin air and handed them over without a word. She knew what would be coming; it always came, so she wasn't surprised to find Leo's katana at her throat just seconds after she had returned it.

"Leo!" Raph yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Leo ignored his brother, keeping his gaze on Kali's face, a face that seemed so different now than it had been when he'd first seen her. Her black eyes stared back at him, the tips of her fangs protruding over her bottom lip, curled up in a smile. "What are you?"

"Does it matter?" Kali replied.

Leo tensed his grip. "I _knew_ there was something wrong about you. Something evil. What are you, a vampire?"

Mike stepped forward, but didn't get as close as Raph dared to. "Listen to yourself, Leo. She just saved all our lives, how can she be evil?"

"Good people don't _butcher_ a room full of men!"

Raph looked at Kali, who had her head bowed. "Tell him. Tell him he's wrong!"

"No, he's right," she finally said. "What he said was true. I killed those men. I am evil, a monster."

Raph pulled her away from Leo's sword and shook her by the shoulders. "You are _not_ evil!"

She looked up at her with those same black eyes. "Don't make this any harder, Raph." She stepped away from Raph and looked towards Leo, waiting for her "sentence".

Leo looked towards his brothers. Don seemed to be the only other one who looked like he was afraid of her. Leo looked at Kali, feeling that same dark energy radiate from her, only much more intense than back at the lair. 

"She saved us, Leo."

Leo looked to Mike, who pleaded with his eyes. Mike knew what he was planning to do, kill her right there and then, to save countless more lives, save those she may hurt later. But Mike was right; it would be dishonorable to kill someone you owed your life to.

He lowered his sword. "We are thankful for your help, we might have died if not for you." He took a deep breath. "That is why I am sparing you."

"Leo," Kali started to say.

"Go. Before I change my mind."

Raph looked panicked as Kali just nodded in submission. "Wait, that's it? No fight? Kali, you can't go along with this!"

Kali turned to Raphael. He spotted her necklace resting against her chest, catching some of the moonlight. "It was nice while it lasted, anyway. I knew it wouldn't last forever."

"Kali..."

"Don't, Raph. This is the way things are. You think I'd be used to it by now." She turned and just walked away.

Raphael stood there, waiting. He waited for her to turn and run back to him. He waited for his own legs to move him forward. But none of that happened. Where the _hell _was a happy ending when you needed it?


	4. Explanations

Crash and Burn

***

Chapter Four: Explanations

***

As soon as they walked into the lair's main room, Raphael grabbed Leo by the shoulder and spun him around. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking!"

"I was protecting our family, Raph! Your feelings for Kali were blinding your judgment."

"_My_ feelings?!? You're the one who just... just... _banished_ her based on one of your _feelings_!"

Leonardo matched Raphael's glare, trying to stay calm. His brother could be so thick headed sometimes. "Raphael, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, if you're _sorry_!"

"But it had to be done. She's dangerous, Raph. She murdered a room full of men. You saw her, she's not-"

"Not what, Leo? Human? Hey, guess what, neither are we! And your hands aren't exactly clean."

"She's not like us..."

"No one fucking is!" Raph screamed. "Who's next? Casey? April? You gonna tell them off too?"

Leo set his jaw. His brother was starting to cross that line again. "Raph, be reasonable for _once_."

"If being reasonable means I turn my back on my friends, then screw _that_!" Raphael turned and stormed right back out of the lair.

"Raph, come back!" Don called after him.

"No, let him go. He'll be back." Leo turned and headed for the dojo to clear his mind.

***

Kali wandered the halls of her childhood home. This place had so many fond memories, she wondered why she ever left. She paused in front of her old bedroom door before going in.

Everything was as she had left it. Not a thing had been touched, evident by the layer of dust covering everything.

She was pulling the curtains away from the window when she felt another presence in the room with her. She turned, still holding the curtains open, letting the red light pour in and light up the room. There stood a tall man, handsome except for the dark eyes, fangs, and horns that denoted his true nature.

"Hello, Daddy."

***

Raphael pulled himself into Kali's window, which had been left open, so the apartment was now freezing. He shut the window behind him and turned the heater up a little. "Kali?"

No answer, she wasn't home yet, what was taking her so long? She should have been able to get home by now from where they had left her. He sat down on the couch and waited for her, she had to come back sometime.

He took a deep breath. He'd really be in for it when he got home. Splinter would take Leo's side, as he always did, and they'd go so far as to chaperone Raph to make sure he followed Leo's decision. Screw them, what Leo did was wrong, he had no right. What was he basing his decision on, the fact that she had killed a few men? Hell, they were trained as _assassins_. They'd met people with weird powers before, and some of them were friends. Raph refused to believe that she was evil. Stupid Leo and his _feelings_.

After about five minutes, he started to get bored, so he reached over and turned on the radio. Just his luck, Kali had been listening to a Country music station last.

__

Without you I'm not okay   
And without you I've lost my way   
My heart's stuck in second place ooh...   
Without you...

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart   
That I'm better off without you   
'Cause baby I can't live...

Without you I'm not okay   
And without you I've lost my way   
My heart's stuck in second place ooh ...  
Without you...

He leaned his head back as the song drew to a close. Something with fiddles came on and he pressed another button.

***

The demonic figure smiled, showing off his perfect white fangs. "Welcome home, Kali. The house has been so empty without you."

Kali turned back to the window. "How have things been?"

"Very good. In fact, I recently recruited a particularly evil soul. Had to pull some strings to bring him back to life, but I'm sure the chaos he'll bring will be worth it."

"That's nice."

Kali's father, Darce, frowned. "Is something wrong? You seem sad."

"It's nothing," Kali sighed.

Kali felt her father's hand on her back. "I know it's hard for you, having such conflicting natures. I told you long ago that you would have to choose one. You can't keep going back and forth like this, it will only cause you pain."

Kali bit her lip. "I thought it was going to work this time."

"Oh?" Darce arched an eyebrow. "What's his name?"

Kali glared at her father, then relented to his intuition. "Raphael."

"Ah, I thought so. And what was so special about this one, hmm?"

"He's not human." She leaned her forehead against the window. "I feel so stupid."

"Well, that's all a part of growing up and learning, my dear. You should take it as a sign that you were not meant to inhabit your mother's world. That your true calling is here. You could do great things with your potential."

"Maybe..."

***

Leonardo had retired to his room and was just falling asleep when Mike came to tell him that Master Splinter wanted to see them. Splinter would be wondering why Leonardo hadn't reported in when they came home. He usually did so after every mission or fight, but this time he had put it off, not wanting his anger towards Raphael to be directed at Splinter. But Splinter would want an explanation about what happened, and he would get one.

***

Raphael woke up from his light sleep in a considerably warmer room. He got up and turned the heater down, then went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He glanced at the clock on the microwave and frowned. Two hours. Where the hell was she?

He was pulling a soda from the 'fridge when he heard the front door open. He waited until Kali turned the corner and saw him. She stopped, looking at him as if he had two heads.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped.

Raph smiled as he opened his soda. "Waiting for you."

Kali put a hand against the counter, as if to steady herself. "I thought..."

Raphael smirked. "You didn't really believe I was going to listen to that transcendental idiot, did you?"

Kali sat on the opposite side of the counter from Raph. "Raph..."

"If you're gonna go on about how right Leo was, save it, I ain't listening."

"I killed at least six men."

Raph snorted and took a sip. "I've killed more in one session."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Raph shrugged. "I guess on some level, yeah, I did. They were trying to kill me." He looked Kali right in the eye. "You gotta defend yourself." Kali looked down to see Raph's hand covering hers. "You did what you did trying to rescue us. That's good in my book."

Kali looked up at Raphael. His eyes were warm, forgiving, and she knew that he really didn't care about what she had done, because she'd done it for him. He trusted her, and now she had to trust him with something.

"Raph, there's something I have to tell you. Let's go over to the couch."

Raph nodded and walked with her to the couch. "Okay, so what's so important?"

Kali pulled her legs up under her to get comfortable. She'd never told this story to anyone before, no one had stayed long enough to hear it.

"You told me your origin, so I guess it's only fair I tell you mine." She took a deep breath before beginning. "As you may have guessed, I'm not human, not completely. My father is a demon. I've spent most of my life among other demons, growing up, learning how to use my powers and our purpose in life."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "There's a purpose to demons?"

Kali nodded. "We bring chaos and destruction. Without that, there can be no order or creation, the domain of angels."

"There are angels, too?"

"Will you stop interrupting."

"Sorry."

Kali started again. "There's not a lot I can tell you, mortals aren't supposed to know the details. But I have to admit this, Raph. I don't deny what I am. I'm not here on Earth looking for redemption or salvation. I'm damn proud of being a demon, and I've never regretted a single thing I've done."

She looked over and Raphael was staring at her with an unreadable expression. "So go ahead. Now that you know, go ahead and damn me and walk out."

"Why do you think that's what I'm going to do?"

"Because that's what everybody does!"

***

Leo bowed his head as his finished the account of what had happened to them. "And that's what happened, sensei."

Splinter looked at his son silently. "Donatello, Michaelangelo, please leave us, I wish to speak with your brother alone."

Don and Mike bowed and left at their master's command. Mike tried to stay near the door, but Splinter told him to close the door and go do something else. "He doesn't sound too happy," Mike commented.

"I noticed. What do you think has him upset?"

"Maybe he doesn't like Leo's decision either."

Don stopped. "Mike, be serious."

"Well, I think he was wrong," Mike snapped back.

Don sighed. "Mike, I know you saw her face, and what she did."

"So you're like that, too, huh?" Mike got a serious look on his face.

"Mike, don't do this. We can't let our family get torn apart by this one stupid thing."

"It's not stupid. After all we've been through, how can you treat someone like that?"

"Like what?"

Mike paced around in a circle. "The way people have always treated us! Doesn't it hurt whenever you get called a freak or monster or something? When people think that just because we aren't human we must be evil?"

Don frowned. "Yeah, it does."

***

Leo kept his head lowered. He knew Splinter was upset with him, but he didn't understand why. He thought Splinter would agree with him on this.

"Leonardo. I am rather disappointed in you."

"But, why? I thought you'd understand."

"And I do, which makes me all the more disappointed. In myself. I thought I taught you better than this, my son."

Leo frowned. "You taught us well. You told us to be very careful who we choose as allies."

Splinter sighed. "I am very aware of that. Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes, sensei," Leo nodded.

"You distrusted Kali from very the beginning, you told me as much. You were looking for any reason you could to detach your brother from her."

"But she-"

"She saved your lives," Splinter continued softly. "Tell me Leonardo, would you not do the same to save your brothers?"

"Of course, I would."

"Judge her actions for what they truly are, Leonardo. Not as acts of destruction, but as acts to save all your lives. Tell me you would not kill all those men over again if it meant saving your brother's lives, then you may condemn her. She is powerful, and yes, it is a dark power, but I also sense that she has a good heart, despite her dark nature."

Leo bowed his head in silence. He knew Splinter was right. Leo thought he was doing what was right for his family, but in all honesty, he was scared of Kali. And maybe a little jealous of Raphael.

"She is like us, Leonardo, different from the humans, and not able to truly live in their world. And like it or not, Raphael cares about her, more than even he knows. Nothing you can say will ever change that, you know your brother that well."

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I do. He's so stubborn."

Splinter placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder and smiled. "He is not the only one, my son. And sometimes that's a good thing, but not always."

"I think I owe a few people apologies."

"I think so, too."

***

__

When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you

Raphael looked at Kali, her eyes averted. He thought about her last words: _"Because that's what everybody does!"_ She must have been through this before. "Wow, I never thought I'd be on this side of the conversation."

__

Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild, wild heart

Kali looked at him with a confused expression.

"It's usually me waiting for that reaction. The screaming, the yelling, and the trying to kill me. Well, you didn't do that to me, so I ain't doing that to you. Okay, so you're a demon, but I know you aren't evil."

__

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you   
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold 

"How can you say that?" Kali asked softly.

__

When darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you can't take anymore

Raphael scooted over next to her and took hold of her hands. "Because evil people don't let turtles snuggle up to them for warmth, they don't risk their lives for others." He took hold of her necklace and pulled his own out from a pocket in his belt. He hooked them together. "And they don't give friendship necklaces."

__

Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night 

Kali felt like crying, but she couldn't, demons can't cry, but she sure felt like it.

__

If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart 

"Believe me," Raph continued, "I've been there. I've been so angry at the world because it doesn't accept me for what I am. I've snapped and nearly killed people who've called me a freak. I know how much it hurts, and I am _not _going to do that to you."

__

If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone

Kali threw her arms around Raphael's neck and hugged him tight. "I know you won't, Raph."

Raphael hugged her back, and they sat like that as the radio continued on in the background.

__

When you feel all alone   
And a loyal friend is hard to find   
You're caught in a one way street   
With the monsters in your head   
When hopes and dreams are far away and   
You feel like you can't face the day   
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone   
  
And there has always been heartache and pain   
And when it's over you'll breathe again   
You'll breath again   
  
When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you   
Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild, wild heart   
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone

*** 

Credits: "Without You" - The Dixie Chicks, "Crash and Burn" - Savage Garden


	5. Forgiving

Crash and Burn

***

Chapter Five: Forgiving

***

It was nearly dawn before Kali woke up. She snuggled closer to what she thought was her pillow, but it wasn't. It was much too hard. She opened her eyes up to the dark gold plates of Raphael's plastron.

As her body continued to wake up, she felt Raphael's hand resting on her hip. She turned her head to look up at his face. He was awake, and smiling down at her.

"Sleep well?"

Kali pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Uh, yeah," she replied, stretching her arms over her head. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Ewwww... I need a shower," she said as she pulled down the bottom of her sweater.

Raph let his lips curl up in a sly smile. Kali caught the look. "Don't even think about it." She poked him in the beak.

Raph rubbed his beak where she had poked him. "Geez, you play Peeking Turtle _once_ and they never let you forget it."

Kali stood up and walked over to the window. "Looks like it's cleared up."

"Yeah." Raph leaned back against the couch, arms behind his neck.

"You gonna get going before it gets too light out?"

Raph shrugged. "Kinda thought I'd crash here awhile."

"Raph?" Kali asked. "Did you get a fight with Leo last night?"

"Maybe."

"Over me?"

"No, over what material to reupholster the furniture in." He looked back at her. "You gonna take that shower or not?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Raph smirked then turned back around and reached for the TV remote. He listened for the lock to click then the sound of running water. He grinned to himself as he reached for his lock pick.

"What the?" He patted down his pockets, then checked his mask and pads. He was sure he had it last night. He'd tried to pick the cell door lock, but he couldn't reach it.

Kali set Raph's pick down on the bathroom counter. "I trust you Raph, but I know you, too."

***

Raphael trudged back home, slipping into the sewers just before dawn. Luckily his coat was dry from the snow last night. No one was in the main room when he got there, and he hoped he'd be able to get to his room without running into anyone. No such luck, he ran into Leo coming out of his room. Leo looked surprised to see him.

Raphael gave him a warning growl as he reached his door.

"Raph, we've gotta talk."

Raph didn't even turn around. He was still furious with Leo. "I don't want to hear it." He opened his door and slammed it behind him. Leo stood there, looking at the door, contemplating just walking in there, but he decided that Raph wasn't in the best mood for anything.

***

Raph reappeared around noon. He went straight for the kitchen to scavenge through the refrigerator. He sighed as he felt the lack of cold air against his skin. "Donnie, 'fridge is busted!"

"I know," Don called from the living room.

Raph rummaged through the cabinets and settled for making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He headed to the living room where Splinter and his brothers sat, looking at him, like they had been waiting. "What, do I have peanut butter on my face?"

Mike bit his lip to stifle the laugh. Leo stood up. "Raph, I just want to say something," Leo said, clearing his throat. "I see now that what I did to Kali was wrong. I acted out of fear, please forgive me."

"Uh huh. So what, my word wasn't good enough, you had to get some second opinion?"

"Raphael," Splinter snapped. He met the gaze of his son and an unspoken message passed between them.

Raphael growled. "Okay, Leo, fine. But I ain't the one you should apologize to."

Leo looked horrified for a moment. "Okay, I will."

***

Leo left for Kali's apartment a few hours after dark. He had an uncomfortable feeling about this. He was still nervous about Kali, and what he sensed from her. He planned to ask her about it, after he apologized. He had done her wrong, and he had to put it right.

Leo stopped as he found himself in the same ally he and Mike had been ambushed in last night. A cold chill ran down his spine, and it wasn't from the weather outside. It was surprisingly mild tonight compared to last night, and he was bundled up this time.

He looked up at the apartment building. Raph had said he could go inside and not run into anyone, but Leo was more cautious than Raphael was. He'd take the fire escape up.

He did a double take when he saw someone up on the roof. He squinted to try and make out who it could be. It looked like Kali, but he couldn't be sure from this distance. He started to climb up slowly, and when he was sure it was her he picked up his pace. When he was a couple flights from the top, she waved down to him.

"Hey," Kali said as he climbed onto the roof. "Raph called, told me you were coming."

"How nice of him," Leo deadpanned. He stood there in silence for a minute, not knowing how to begin. He decided to start with a simple, "I'm sorry."

Kali shrugged. "It's okay, really. I get that kind of reaction a lot."

Leo bit his lip. "Yeah, I can see why. But still, I was wrong to turn you away like that, especially after you had saved us. It's just..." Leo shook his head. "Nevermind."

Kali looked over at him. She sat down and gestured for Leo to sit down, too. "I know you've got a lot of questions, so if you're willing to listen with an open mind, I can try and comfort some of your fears."

Leo narrowed his eyes. He didn't like people accusing him of being afraid, especially when it was true. He decided to sit anyway, because he had vowed to get to the bottom of all this, for his family's sake. "Why did you admit to being evil?"

Kali smiled. "Because I am, at least by most people's definition of the word."

"But Splinter says you have a good heart, how can you be both?"

Kali looked at him for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Leo felt his face grow hot. She was _laughing_ at him. "What's so funny?"

Kali took several deep breaths to stop her laughing. "I'm sorry, Leo, sometimes I forget how mortal minds work." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Is that really how you see the world, Leo, in black and white? Something's either good or evil?"

"Well, isn't it?"

Kali shook her head. "Nothing can be pure good or evil, Leo, it just doesn't exist. Both have to be present in everything. There are good people who do bad things, and bad people who do good things."

"And which one are you?"

"Hmm?"

Leo cocked his head to the side. "A good person who does bad things, or a bad person who does good things?"

Kali stared out over the roof. "I don't think it's that clear cut. Nothing's really that clear cut. I realize it's in your nature to want to classify things, but it's really limiting."

"How do you know what's in my nature?" Leo snapped. "We've met _three_ times, including this time."

Kali turned and looked him in the eye. Leo stared right back, until what he had said sank in, and then he bowed his head. "Oh. I'd almost forgotten how that feels."

Kali waved it away. "I meant it in a general way. Most people think like that. Me? I'm just doing what's in my nature."

"What are you, anyway?" The question wasn't threatening like before, just curious.

"I told Raph I was a demon."

"But you're not?" Leo guessed. Her wording was throwing him off.

"I am, but it's like what I was saying before with classifying things, one word doesn't really describe a person. Demon is a general, English word used to categorize my kind. Beings whose purpose is to bring chaos and destruction."

Leo looked aghast. "But why?"

Kali shrugged. "Because that's what we do. Just like angels bring about love and harmony." Kali frowned. "I've never had to explain this before. I know how things work, but it's hard to put into terms you'd understand."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "So you're trying to dumb things down for me?"

Kali looked shocked. "No! It's just that I'm not used to putting it into words. It's like trying to explain an emotion, or faith, or..."

Leo nodded. "I think I understand. I couldn't quite explain my suspicions about you, either." He froze. "Um, not that I have them any more. Well, I still do kinda, but it's-"

Kali reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Leo, it's okay. Anything else you want me to clear up?"

Leo thought for a second. "Shredder."

"Ah."

"He has the same power you do, doesn't he?"

"Yep."

"How?"

Kali was silent for a long time. "I think I know, but I'm not sure."

"He was dead," Leo reminded her.

Kali nodded. "I know, which makes me more certain of my theory." She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll tell you anything I find out. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

Leo couldn't help but smile back.

Kali sat back into a more relaxed position. "So, is everyone okay after the fight?"

"Yeah, no real damage done." He sighed, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Do you know why they chose to ambush us so close to your apartment?"

"Nope. It was a good thing though, because if it were anywhere else, we never would have heard the fight, and you and Mike would have been on your own."

"Lucky for us." Leo frowned. "If I hadn't upset Mike, he never would have run out in the first place. Maybe I should have listened to him when he said he didn't think you were bad."

"What, you'll believe Mike but not Raph?"

"Mike's a pretty good judge of character."

"And Raph's not? Or is it that you don't like the standards Raphael judges by?"

Leo shrugged noncommittally. Kali smiled, "I see."

Leo turned his head back to her. "See what? What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

***

Kali stepped out into her father's garden. She wasn't five feet in when something jumped on her, knocking her flat onto her back. She felt hot breath against her face and a heavy weight on her chest.

"Red, down boy!"

The miniature dragon reluctantly crawled off his much-missed friend, and sat next to her. Kali reached up and scratched the back of his neck and he let out a purring sound. "Yeah, I've missed you too." She stood up and looked around. "Do you know where Daddy is?"

Red jumped up and took off down the path. Kali shook her head at the antics of the baby dragon. Red had been given to her as an egg by her aunt when she was a toddler. He'd hatched that same day, and he became her pet and companion. Not like people kept pets on Earth, because dragons were much smarter than a dog or cat, even at this young age, although he hadn't mastered speech yet. She missed him, but even in New York, someone would notice a dragon roughly the size of a motorcycle.

Red was actually colored in shades from lilac to royal purple. He had been named while still in the egg, which had been red. He led her through the maze of flowers and bushes, dark, twisted versions of what you'd find on Earth, to where Darce stood talking with someone. Kali grabbed Red around the neck and held him back.

"I told you, I cannot give you any help," she heard her father say.

"You promised that I would be unbeatable!" the other man shouted back.

Kali looked around the corner. She wasn't surprised at all to see her father talking with Shredder. She suspected the "particularly evil soul" her father had "recently recruited" was indeed Shredder.

"I said no such thing. I said I would give you more power than you had ever dreamed of, and I have. Your failure is not my fault."

Shredder shouted something obscene at her father and disappeared from sight. Kali moved from behind the bush and walked towards her father, Red following at her feet.

Darce turned towards her. "Ah, it's good to see you back so soon, my dear."

"I won't be staying long." Her father's smile fell. "So, you were the one who resurrected Oroku Saki."

"Yes, I was. What of if?" He eyed his daughter. "It was you, wasn't it? The one who interfered?"

Kali nodded sadly. "He was after my friends, I couldn't let him kill them."

Darce shook his head sadly. "What am I going to do with you? Were these the same friends you were so upset about the other day?"

"We got that straightened out."

"So you're not staying?" Darce frowned.

Kali shook her head. "Sorry, no. I just came to ask you something, which I did, so I'll be going now." She turned and walked back down the path.

"Kali, wait."

She stopped, and Red reached his neck out to nuzzle her hand.

"I do wish you'd reconsider," Darce told her. "You could have a happy, comfortable life right here."

"I know." Kali scratched Red's snout. "I just don't think I can live like you do. At least not right now, maybe later."

"And when will that be? Agreed, you have your friends now, who seemingly accept you, but how long will that last?"

"They aren't going to suddenly turn on me," Kali said softly.

"No, perhaps not. They may stay by you until they die. But they will die, Kali. They are mortal."

"I know."

***

Raph pushed forward through the kata. He tried to clear his mind, tried to focus completely on the motions, tried to get his mind off the fact that Kali's been missing for two weeks.

Two weeks of wondering for him. The first few days, he honestly thought Leo had done something to her, since he was the last to see her, but Mike had managed to convince him how stupid that was. Leo had gone to apologize. After three days of checking in at her apartment, the snow had come back and they had to stay in the lair. They couldn't risk being captured by Shredder again, not with his new abilities.

"Raphael."

Raph slowed to a stop when Splinter called his name.

"Practice ended an hour ago."

Raph nodded.

"It is unlike you do spend extra time practicing"

That was true. Usually Raphael wanted to get practice over with as soon as possible. "There's nothing else to do."

"You are worried about Kali," Splinter said.

"She can take care of herself," Raphael answered back.

Splinter smiled to himself. "You miss her."

Raph turned and left the dojo with Splinter falling into step beside him. "Yeah, so what if I am? It's boring here," he said as they walked into the living room.

"Hey, I'll give you something to do!"

Raphael looked up at Casey, who was sitting around the TV with the others. Shadow was sitting on the floor with Mike playing some patty-cake game. "Hey, Casey, haven't seen you in awhile."

Casey grinned. "Yeah, I know. I heard you got yourself a girl."

Raph returned a sly grin. "Maybe."

Casey laughed. "She must be a real number if she's going out with _you_! Need some advice?"

Raph snorted. "From you? No thanks, I'd rather this work out."

Casey frowned. "That's cold, Raph. Anyway, where is she?"

Raph was about to open his mouth when another voice floated in from the entry tunnel. "Right here."

Raph smiled at the look on Casey's face, his eyes looked like they were going to drop from their sockets. "Hey, Kali, you've got perfect timing, you know that?"

"How'd you get in here?" Don asked.

"Through the door," Kali answered matter-of-factly.

"But I didn't hear it open."

Kali smiled back at Raph, her face looking a little tired. "Sorry I haven't been around, but I had to go on a trip."

Mike looked up at Kali, not missing a beat in his game with Shadow. "Cool, did ya bring presents?"

"Mike," Leo chastised, shaking his head.

Kali laughed. "Actually, yeah. I've got something to help with your Shredder problem." She pulled a small metal box out of her shoulder bag. Leo immediately was up and standing in front of her even before Raph could get there.

"So, you did figure it out?" Leo asked.

"Figure what out?" Mike asked, picking up Shadow and bringing her over to where the small group was forming.

Kali nodded as she handed the box over to Leo. "This artifact should help you defeat him."

Leo started to open the box, but Kali pushed the lid back down. "It absorbs the energy from demons and soul-sellers, making them powerless. This box acts as a shield, but not completely."

Leo held Kali's gaze with a look of understanding. "Right."

"Demons? Soul-sellers? Will someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Casey asked.

"It's better if you, and the kid, don't know," Mike told him.

Kali turned to Mike and noticed Shadow for the first time. Leo caught an odd mix of emotions in her eyes.

"Hi," Shadow said, looking out from behind Mike's mask.

"Hi," Kali said in return before turning back to the others.

"But what is a soul-seller?" Don asked. "I've never heard that term before."

Kali opened her mouth, then glanced over at Shadow. "I don't think she should be hearing this."

Casey took Shadow from Mike. "This was getting a little too weird for me anyway. I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his and Shadow's jackets. "Uh, it was nice to meet you, Kali, was it?"

Kali nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Casey. Bye Shadow."

Shadow waved from over her father's shoulder.

Once they heard the door open and close, Kali knew it was safe to explain. She moved over to the couch, it was getting hard for her to stay standing. "Would you mind taking the box into another room?"

Leo looked down at the box. "Oh, sure. Be right back."

Raph sat next to Kali. "You don't look so hot, you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just the artifact. Being around it is not very good for a demon's health."

Leo returned quickly. "I miss anything?"

"Nope," Kali sighed. She pointed at Don. "Soul-seller. That would be your Shredder, a person who has "sold" their soul to a demon for power, riches, revenge, etc., etc. They get their power from the same source we do, only at a lower level. That little bauble I gave you will basically leech their energy."

"And you were _carrying_ it?!?"

Kali smiled at Raph. It was nice to know he was actually worried about her. "I was okay. The box protected me somewhat."

"So how do we use it?" Leo asked.

"Just take it with you. If he gets anywhere near it, it'll drain him. The closer you get, the more it'll drain, and the weaker he'll get."

"What if he touches it?" Mike asked.

Kali winced. "If it doesn't kill him instantly? Most likely it will permanently block his line of power."

Leo nodded. "Thanks, Kali, you really came through for us." He paused a second. "Again."

"Hey, what are friends for?"


	6. The Angel's Key

Crash and Burn

***

Chapter Six: The Angel's Key

***

Shredder paced back and forth within his private dojo. He had been practicing, sans armor, but his mind refused to concentrate. His defeat weighed heavily upon him. He had been told, after he had woken up, that a single girl, obviously allied with those accursed turtles had infiltrated his base. She freed the turtles and they had all escaped unharmed, and several of his men were dead.

Shredder added yet another enemy to his list that night, and hadn't even let his men recuperate before sending teams out to search for the turtles and the girl. Two weeks of searching had turned up nothing, but he had a feeling that it was only a matter of time.

***

"So, what've you been up to these last two weeks?"

Raphael shrugged and continued staring up at his ceiling. He was lying on his bed and Kali was on the floor, sitting up against the side of the bed, her head leaning back on the mattress.

Kali looked around. She'd never been in Raph's room before, but it looked pretty much how she expected it to, a reflection of his personality. The walls had posters of rock bands and pretty girls on motorcycles. The rest of the room was cluttered, but she had a feeling that he knew where everything was.

"So what about you?" Raph asked, breaking the silence. "Where'd you get that... thing, anyway?"

It was Kali's turn to shrug now. "It's called The Angel's Key. It's not important where I got it."

"Important enough to abandon your life for two weeks. And not to mention risking your life even being around it, if I understood correctly."

"Don't take it personally, Raph." She turned around to face Raph. "I did it to help you guys."

"I could've gone with you," Raph pouted.

Kali shook her head. "No, you couldn't have. Which is why I didn't tell you I was going, you would have insisted on coming. And you would have followed if I had said no. Don't look at me that way, I know you would have. And you would have died."

"Hmph!" Raph crossed his arms over his chest.

Kali stood up. "Hey, but I'm back now, safe and sound, so what do you say we go out and do some catching up?"

"I thought that's what we were doing here?" Raph looked over just in time to see his coat flying towards him. He pulled the fabric away from his face and saw Kali twirling his hat around her finger.

"Come on."

"Isn't it still snowing?" Raph asked, taking his hat from her.

"Not when I came down."

"Okay. I gotta get out of here anyway."

Raph and Kali bumped into Leo on his way to his room. Leo felt his beak darken and wondered if they had heard his and Mike's conversation.

"We're going out," Raph said, pushing Leo out of his way as he walked into the living room.

Kali noticed Leo's uncomfortable expression. "Is everything okay, Leo?"

"Yes!" Leo answered quickly. He stopped and cleared his throat. "Everything's fine. I'm going to bed now. Have fun."

Raphael turned and watched his brother walk to his room like he was in a forced trance. "Okay... hey, Mike, did you notice anything weird about Leo?"

Mike stretched out on the couch to watch the rest of his movie. "Nah, he's acting the way he always does."

Raph shrugged and continued on his way out. Kali patted Mike on the shoulder as she passed by.

"So, Raph, what do you want to see?"

***

"God, that movie sucked," Raphael complained as they walked out of the theater.

"Well, at least the popcorn was good," Kali said, finishing off her soda before tossing it into a nearby trash can.

***

"We've spotted the girl. She's with someone, maybe one of the Turtles."

__

"Good, now, don't let them out of your sight. Report back when you've completed your mission."

***

A bad feeling passed over Raphael as they climbed the stairs to Kali's apartment. He felt like someone was watching them, and he had a good idea who that someone was.

"Hey, you wanna come in? I'm sure we can find a better movie than the one we just saw."

Raph was snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, no thanks. I gotta get going."

Kali looked at him strangely. _Going? Where did he have to go?_ "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." Raph didn't really want to leave, but he knew the Foot was following him, and he didn't want Kali in harms way. Just as she was turning into her apartment he grabbed her arm and turned her around. He kissed her quickly and hurried back down the stairs, not even waiting for Kali's reaction.

Kali pressed her fingers against her lips as she entered her apartment. Well, there was another step forward in their relationship.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadowy figure in her apartment.

***

Raphael was less than a block away before he realized his mistake. He became confused after he left Kali's building and the feeling he was being watched faded away. It was then that it hit him, they weren't after him, they were after Kali. He didn't know how they knew it was her, or even how he knew for sure, but he did, and he raced back to the apartment.

He burst through the door, which she had left unlocked, of course. He felt himself get angry as he surveyed the damage. Her side tables were tipped over, books and papers were scattered over the floor, and Kali was no where to be seen. He searched the apartment, making sure she wasn't just hiding, although he knew she'd never do that, she'd fight back. There was no blood, they must have knocked her out quickly.

He checked the fire escape, roof, and surrounding area, but there was no sign of Kali or the Foot. Raph narrowed his eyes, formulating a plan as he ran back to the lair.

***

Leo silently poured himself a cup of tea. After that dream, he almost wished they had something stronger in the house. He glanced over at Mike in the living room, asleep on the couch, TV still on. Leo walked over and turned it off, setting his teacup on the TV as he got a blanket for Mike. He looked so innocent lying there.

Leo was standing back up when Raphael came running through the room. If he had been holding his teacup he would have dropped it. "Raph, what's the rush?"

He could tell that his brother was panicked and hurried after him.

Raph shoved open the door to Leo's room. Immaculate as ever, everything in its place, including... Ah ha!

Raphael grabbed the box up. He had a malicious glint in his eyes as he opened it up. "What the?"

He pulled out a rod, about the length of his hand, silver, with inscriptions carved all over the surface. "This can't be it."

"Raph, what are you doing?"

He turned around to see Leo. "He's got her, Leo, and I'm gonna get her back."

Everything clicked together in Leo's brain and he understood immediately. "Not alone you aren't. I'm coming with you."

Raph pushed past his brother. "Fine, rally the troops if you want, but I ain't waiting for you."

Leo tried to stop Raph, but he was gone in the blink of an eye. Leo took a second to gear up before heading after Raph. He would have woken Mike and Don, but there wasn't time. He spotted the small silver box Raph had dropped. He picked it up and took it with him, just in case they needed it.

***

Raphael barely acknowledged Leo's presence when his brother caught up to him. They found the Foot headquarters but it looked deserted.

"Looks like they bugged out," Leo said sadly.

Raph narrowed his eyes. "No." His voice held strong determination, and a hint of desperation. This was their only lead, they didn't know where else to look. Raph leapt onto the roof of the Foot building before Leo could stop him.

Leo half expected a hundred Foot soldiers to ambush Raphael, but nothing happened. He joined Raphael and they made their way inside. They couldn't find a sign of anyone, so either there really was no one here, they didn't expect anyone, or they were setting a trap. Leo dismissed the second choice immediately; the Foot had to be expecting them. He prepared for a trap, because even if the Foot _had_ moved out, they would have left behind some "surprises" for any intruders.

"So glad you could make it."

Raphael turned towards the deep, eerie voice being filtered through a metal facemask. Shredder stood half hidden in the shadows, and Raphael could barely make out the soldiers moving behind him.

Raphael stepped forward, holding out the silver rod. "Give Kali back, Tin-face."

Shredder nearly laughed. Did that foolish turtle really think that tiny thing could stop him? But he started feeling light headed as the rod in Raphael's hand began to glow. "What are you doing?" he gasped as he sank to his knees.

Raph grinned in triumph. "So much for the mighty Shredder! Now, where's Kali, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Raphael heard a muffled scream as a soldier stepped forward with Kali, knife at her throat. "Whatever you're doing," the soldier said. "Stop it."

"Let her go," Raph sneered, stepping closer. That was when Kali looked up at him. She spotted the rod and her eyes went wide. Raphael could see the fear in her eyes, then looked back to the rod. _It absorbs the energy from demons and soul-sellers, making them powerless... The closer you get, the more it'll drain, and the weaker he'll get..._

Raphael pulled his hand back. Why didn't he think about that before? This stupid thing would effect Kali too. _Damnit_! What was he going to do now?

Shredder stood up. "Well, it seems your plan has a few holes. Give yourself up and we'll let the girl go."

Raph gripped the rod tight, pulling his sai out with the other hand. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

"Then maybe you'll believe this, turtle. If you do _not_ give yourself up, I _will_ kill her."

Raph tried to think fast. What was he going to do? He had to get Kali away from Shredder, damn she looked in bad shape, but he couldn't get near her with this stupid thing. Maybe Leo...

He blinked as he realized that Leo wasn't with him. Shredder had been referring to Raphael alone, he didn't know Leo was here. That gave them an edge, but he still couldn't get any closer to Shredder as long as he was near Kali.

Shredder moved towards Kali. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the soldier. Raphael growled. It looked like Kali had been drugged somehow, which would explain why these soldiers' internal organs weren't decorating the walls. She could barely hold her head up as Shredder pressed his hand blades against her neck. Usually, it wouldn't bother her, but this close to the Angel's Key there was no telling how it would effect her healing ability.

"Such a pretty thing," Shredder commented. He smiled as he watched Raphael get angrier. _That's it, get angry, lose your focus._ "It would be such a waste. Perhaps I won't kill her." He brought his other hand up to her cheek, but she couldn't pull away or she'd slice her neck on the blades.

"Shredder!" Raphael yelled.

Shredder looked towards the turtle. He saw fury flash in Raphael's eyes. "What is she to you anyway?"

Raphael leapt. Shredder moved at the last second, pulling Kali with him. He held her in front of him to keep Raphael at bay. He could feel his power being drained by whatever that stupid thing was, but he could also tell that it was hurting the girl as well, she started to become dead weight in his arms.

Kali tried to yell something at Raphael but it didn't make it through the gag. Raphael tried to keep his eye on his goal, ignoring the pained look in Kali's eyes.

Raphael started to back up, and Shredder was starting to feel triumphant when something struck him in the back. He let go of Kali and she fell forward. Raphael rushed towards her, but spotted the Key in his hand and threw it away. He picked Kali up and pulled back.

Shredder reached behind him and pulled out a shuriken. Leo stepped from the shadows and joined his brother. "We'll be leaving now."

"No!" Shredder yelled, lunging forward, drawing his sword.

Leo met the blade with his own, pushing Shredder back long enough to yell to Raph. "Get out of here!"

Raph wanted to stay and help his brother, but he knew the he had to get Kali out of here. He turned only to have his path blocked by a masked soldier. In his right hand was a dagger, and in the left, The Angel's Key.

"I don't know what this thing is," the soldier hissed. "But I do know what it does to Master Shredder. And to her." He stepped forward and Kali shuddered in Raph's arms. Raph set Kali down against the wall and removed her gag, keeping one eye on the soldier.

"Raph..."

"Shh, it'll be okay, I promise."

"Do what you have to do," she told him. Raphael nodded and drew both his sai to fight.

The soldier fought furiously. Raphael wouldn't have had any trouble if he didn't have to worry about getting close to Kali. He glanced towards her every chance he got. She didn't look any better than before, worse in fact. She wasn't kidding when she said this thing wasn't good for a demon's health.

Raphael got a good hit in to the guy's face and he fell, dropping the rod. It rolled straight for Kali, who had passed out. She couldn't even tell it was coming.

Raphael dove and caught the rod just two inches from her face. He let out a relieved sigh and got away from her. Raphael didn't want to risk the rod getting into enemy hands again, but he couldn't get near Kali with it. That same old dilemma. Why did she give them this stupid thing if she knew it could kill her?

He turned and saw Leo holding his own against Shredder. But Shredder's demonic powers gave him an edge, and Raph knew his brother couldn't win this time. He looked down at the rod in his hand and an idea struck him. He yelled out to the two combatants, "Catch!"

Leo stared in shock as Raph threw the rod towards them. He moved to catch it, but Shredder knocked him over.

Raphael grinned as the rod landed in Shredder's palm. His finger's curled around it and he let out a maniacal laugh before silver-white arcs of energy coursed through his body. The two Turtles and even Shredder's own soldiers just stood there as the light show continued. Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped. Shredder fell to the ground, skin seared black. Leo could see where parts of his metal costume had melted to his skin.

The room was silent as Leo picked up the Angel's Key and placed it in its box.

"Attack!" And the Foot moved in as a black swarm.

***

Mike tried to ignore the feeling of someone shaking him. He wanted to go back into his dream, and he didn't want to have to deal with whatever was going on out there in the waking world.

"Mike, come on, Leo's gone!"

That got his attention. He sat up so quickly that his head spun. "Leo? Where'd he go? He was going to bed."

"Maybe, but he got up at some time." He showed Mike Leo's teacup. "I found it on the TV, still full, and cold. The box is gone too."

Mike tried to get up, but was having trouble with the blanket. Blanket? He didn't have a blanket when he went to sleep. "He wouldn't..."

"Raph hasn't come back yet either," Don told him.

"So what else is new? Probably getting busy with Kali." He threw the blanket on the floor. "Why are you still standing there, let's go get him!"

"We don't know where he is, Mike."

"The hell we don't!"

"Mike-" Don started to reason with his seemingly younger brother when they heard the front door open. "That's probably Raph, we'll ask-"

Don was interrupted again, this time by himself when he saw Raph enter the room with Kali cradled in his arms. Leo followed behind him, and both of them looked like they'd been fighting.

"What happened?" Mike asked, approaching Raphael and Kali. Raph just ignored him and set Kali on the couch. Mike turned to Leo, who practically collapsed into a chair. He grabbed the first aid kit from Don and got to work on Leo's injuries.

Don knelt beside Raph. "What happened to her, Raph?"

Raph's eyes looked empty as he looked down at Kali's unconscious form. She looked thin and ashen, like she was sick. There weren't any injuries that Don could see.

"The rod," Leo gasped. "She was exposed to it. Shredder..." He took a deep breath.

"Don't talk Leo," Mike told him. "You can tell us after you've regained your strength."

"Raphael."

Raph didn't look up at Splinter, or even towards the furry hand on his shoulder. "Can you help her?"

Splinter thought for a moment. "I don't know."

***

Author's note: Okay, just to let you know, there's a special companion story to this chapter on my site. It's a few scenes I didn't want to put in the chapter because I didn't want to raise the rating, it has content that would put some people off, and I didn't want it to distract people from the main plot. So, if you don't like/approve of slash don't go looking for it.


	7. Revival

Crash and Burn

***

Chapter Seven: Revival

***

Splinter opened his eyes as his meditation came to a close. He was attempting to learn anything that could help them, but he came out empty handed. He got to his feet and left the room to check how the others were doing.

He sidestepped around Michaelangelo, who was pacing between the couch and the kitchen, over to Kali, who was still lying on the couch, Raphael still sitting beside her, even after several hours.

Splinter turned and walked into the kitchen, moving around Michaelangelo again, where Donatello and Leonardo were busy looking through demonology books. Donatello had started collecting them, though they weren't quite sure where he got them, shortly after they found out what Kali was.

"Have you found anything?" he asked.

Leo looked up from his book. "Nothing that would help. I never thought there was so much information out there about these things."

Don nodded absently. "Although a lot of it is wrong, according to what Kali's told us. And this book keeps contradicting itself. I hate when that happens. I did find some information about that Key thing."

Splinter and Leonardo looked at him expectantly for several moments before they realized that he wasn't going to continue. "And?" Leo prodded.

Don looked up. "Oh. It's just a short article in this chapter. Renders demons and the demon-influenced powerless. Boosts power to angelic beings and saints."

"Anything on reversing the effects?" Leo asked.

Don scanned over the article again, frowning. "No. None of these texts seem to be demon-friendly. Unbiased, yeah, but the only ones with anything good to say about demons are those Satanic books, and they give me the creeps."

"Perhaps they could be helpful anyway," Splinter suggested.

"I already returned them," Don admitted. "Kali told me those people were deluded anyway." He turned the page and scanned the page. "Hey, I think I found something."

Both Leo and Splinter moved to look over Don's shoulder. Don pointed to a black and white sketch of a circle. "They call this The Demon's Ring, and it looks like it's the demon version of The Angel's Key. Pulling the power from angels and boosting it in demons."

"Does it say where we can find it?"

Don scanned the article. "No. It says that normal humans can't get to it."

"What about us?" Leo asked.

Don fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We wouldn't be able to get to it either. It says the only those who can pass between the worlds can get to it."

"Hey, guys!"

Don and the others moved out of the kitchen at the sound of April's voice. They met her at the tunnel just as she, Casey, and Shadow entered the lair.

"Don, I got those books you wanted. Why-?" April stopped when she saw the figure on the couch. "What happened?"

Casey picked up Shadow to keep the little girl from running over to the couch. Don gestured for their friends to follow him into the kitchen. Leo and Splinter stayed out in the main room, partly so it wouldn't get too cramped in their kitchen, and partly to keep an eye on Raphael. It seemed like he hadn't moved since he had brought Kali in earlier that night.

***

April set her bag on the kitchen table. "Don, can you please explain this? Demonology isn't exactly your regular area of study."

"Is Kawi sick?" Shadow asked as Casey sat her down in one of the chairs.

Don swallowed. "Yeah, Kali's sick." He turned to April and Casey. "Shredder kidnapped Kali tonight. Raph and Leo went after her with an anti-demon weapon Kali brought to us."

"Why would they need something like that?" April asked.

"Because Shredder's sold his soul to a demon for power. The Angel's Key, the thing we have, was supposed to drain that power. From what I can gather, when they went to rescue Kali, she got caught in the cross fire and was drained as well."

Casey got wide-eyed. "Wait a sec, I thought you said it only drained demons."

Don nodded. "That's right. And before you ask, yes, Kali is a demon. We're trying to find a way to help her, but all we've found are dead ends."

April frowned and looked over her shoulder at the woman on the couch. She hadn't met Kali before, although she had heard about her from the others. She didn't look like she was a demon.

"So what happened to Shred-head?" Casey asked while April was lost in thought. For now, he decided to ignore the fact that one of his best friends was dating a demon.

Don shrugged. "Leo says he's dead now. Kali told us that if he touched The Key it would kill him. He caught it, and Leo says it fried him, that he was dead, but hey, we've been there before."

***

Raphael felt helpless, and he hated feeling helpless. Kali was lying there, dying, and he was unable to do anything about it. Damn it, it was his fault she was like this in the first place. God, he felt like kicking the crap out of himself for that stupid move. Leo was right, he acted before he had thought things through, and it was Kali who was paying for it.

He could barely stand to look at her, it was so painful seeing her like that, but he couldn't bring himself to look away, as if she would slip away the second he did. Her skin was cold to the touch, which was what worried him the most. Kali never got cold. Even in the coolest weather, he could count on her for warmth.

"Raph?"

Raph tried to push Leo's voice away, but of course, Leo would be stubborn about it.

"Raph, don't you think you should get something to eat? Sitting here in a trance isn't helping anything."

Something inside Raphael snapped. He stood and spun to face Leo, knocking over the armchair he was sitting in. Leo backed away with a look of shock on his face.

"And what _will_ help, Leo? Huh? I'll tell you what. Nothing! There's nothing I can do! She's dying and there's not one fucking thing anyone can do about it!"

"There's no need to be so dramatic."

The Turtles and Splinter turned to face a tall man standing in the doorway of the lair. Even Mike had stopped pacing and pulled his weapons.

"Who are you?" Splinter demanded. The others came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about.

The man gave a small bow. "My name is Darce. I am Kali's father."

Their weapons lowered a little. Leo looked the man over. He seemed perfectly normal, with dark blue eyes and well-groomed black hair. Leo could see a slight resemblance to Kali. "Can you help her?"

Darce gave a conceited smile. "Of course I can. Though if she hadn't gone and taken The Angel's Key, she wouldn't be in this mess." Darce glanced over at the Turtle standing beside the couch. "You must be Raphael. Hmm, exactly what I expected. Stand aside."

Raphael growled low, refusing to give up his spot in front of Kali.

"Raphael," Splinter said sharply. "Let him by."

Raph stepped aside, moving to the head of the couch. Darce stepped in, a dragon following behind him. Everyone stared at the purple-scaled beast as it ran up and nuzzled its snout against Kali's hand.

Darce reached down and placed his hand over Kali's forehead. A faint red glow emanated from the contact and Kali slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

"Daddy?" Kali moaned.

Raphael felt his knees go weak. She was alive. He leaned over the arm of the couch so she could see him.

Kali smiled up at him. "Did we win?"

Raph closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, we won." He felt like crying. He helped Kali into a sitting position. By now, everyone was gathered around the couch, and Shadow squeezed between Casey's legs to get closer. She stopped and looked up at Red before reaching out to touch his tail.

"Shadow!" Casey hissed, reaching out for the little girl.

"It's all right," Darce said. "He won't hurt her. Dragons are protective by nature, especially of children."

"Right," Casey replied under his breath.

Red craned his neck around to look at Shadow. He flicked out his forked tongue, tickling her nose, and she squealed, flinging her arms around his neck so tightly Kali thought the poor dragon's eyes would pop out. Kali giggled, but stopped when her father gazed sharply at her.

"What in the worlds possessed you to try a stunt like this?" her father asked. "You know how dangerous The Key is! How did you get it anyway?"

"Cadmiel," Kali answered quietly.

Darce shook his head. "I should have known. Where is it now?"

Kali looked over to Raph, who had moved to sit beside her. Raph looked to Leo.

"I have it stored in a safe place."

"Bring it here," Darce commanded. "I will be taking it with me."

Leo hesitated and looked to Splinter, who nodded. He left and came back a short while later with the box. He handed it to Darce, who gave it to Red to carry in his mouth. The dragon took it, then turned his attention back to teasing Shadow with the tip of his tail.

"Come along, Kali."

Kali tried to stand but Raph held onto her arm. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"It's okay, Raph," Kali tried to comfort his worry. "I have to go for awhile."

"Why does she have to go anywhere?" Raph asked, staring Darce down.

"She needs to recover. She cannot do that here on Earth, she must come back to our world."

Kali stood up, and so did Raph. "Then I'm coming too," he told them.

Kali smiled and gave Raph a hug. There was barely any strength behind it. "I'll be back soon."

"But..."

"There's no way for you to come along," Darce told him. "Only demons and soul-sellers are allowed in our world."

Raph took on a determined look. "Fine." They all looked relieved until he spoke again. "Then I'm selling my soul to Kali."

Nearly everyone in the room reacted with shock.

"What?!?"

"Raph, you can't be serious."

"Think about this, my son."

Raphael silenced them all. "Hey, it's my soul, and my decision." He looked towards Kali. "I don't want to leave you."

Kali gave him a quick kiss. "I'm not taking your soul, Raphael, and that's final. It's not pleasant, and I know you'd regret it. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"But..."

She pressed her fingers against his beak. "No arguments. Now, be a good ninja while I'm gone and be nice to your family."

Raph couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes mommy."

Kali kissed him again, longer this time, and Splinter caught a glimpse of disapproval in Darce's eyes.

"It's time to go," Darce said, hardly caring to hide his displeasure at his daughter's actions.

Kali pulled away from Raph, and he held onto her for as long as he could until her fingers slipped from his. She waved goodbye to everyone.

"Come Red," Darce snapped at the dragon. Red continued to play with little Shadow.

Kali whistled and Red nuzzled Shadow goodbye and trotted over to his owner. Darce clenched his jaw and turned on his heel to leave. Kali gave one last goodbye before disappearing into the tunnel.

Raph stood still for several seconds then ran after them. "Kali, wait a second!"

He ran all the way to the front door without running into them. They had just disappeared.

Raph came back into the main room, where everyone was still waiting. April and Casey looked like they were lost in thought. Perhaps everything that had just happened hadn't quite sunk in. Shadow was pulling on Casey's pant leg, asking for a pet dragon. Don had gone back into the kitchen to stack up his books, and Mike and Leo just stood around, unsure of what to do.

Splinter walked over and placed his hand on Raphael's arm. "She's going to be all right, Raphael. Her father can help her more than we can."

"I know," Raphael said. He went into his room and sat on his bed. He was relived that Kali wasn't going to die, but he had a new thought to occupy his mind. How long was she going to be gone this time? And would she even come back?

He could tell that her father didn't like that she was friends with them, though he didn't know what the guy's problem was. Would he keep Kali from returning after she was home? Would she even want to come back?

Raphael pounded his fist into the mattress. He hadn't been able to protect Kali from Shredder, and his own stupidity had put her in danger. Hell, he'd nearly killed her! He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again.

"Hey, Raph?"

Raphael looked over at Leo standing in his doorway.

"You gonna by okay?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah."

"Were you serious?"

"About what?"

Leo walked over and sat next to Raph on the bed. "About selling your soul to Kali, just to be with her."

Raphael thought for a moment. "Yeah, I was serious."

Leo watched his brother in silence. He knew Raphael was serious, he'd just wanted to hear it from Raphael himself. "You must really love her."

Raphael contemplated the statement. "Yeah. I love her. Fat lot of good it does me."

"She loves you too."

Raph snorted. "Yeah right. She loves the guy who nearly got her killed."

Leo frowned. "I'm serious, Raph, I could tell."

"How the hell could _you_ tell, you've never been in love."

Leo bit his lip. "I just can, okay. Just... just trust me on this, I can tell when someone's in love, and she is."

Raph stretched out and laid back on his bed. "Whatever."

"Listen to me this once, Raph. Don't sell yourself short. I know you're blaming yourself for what happened, but it wasn't your fault, there's nothing you could have done."

Raph sat up. "I know, damn it! I was totally useless!"

"Raph, that's not what I meant, I'm just saying..."

"Save it." Raph snapped. "You are the _last_ person I'm going to take relationship advice from. All you think about is perfecting your perfect skills and pleasing Master Splinter."

"That's not true, Raph, I care about you, and the others too. I know you'd never forgive yourself if you let her slip away."

Raphael flopped back onto his bed. After a few moments of silence, Leo realized the conversation was over and stood up. "Just think about what I've said. I know we don't get along, and we fight constantly, but I'm still your brother and I want to see you happy."

Leo left Raphael alone with his thoughts. Raphael laced his fingers over his plastron, convinced that Leo had no idea what he was talking about. Leo the Wonder Student never had to deal with things like this, his emotions were totally under control, he never had to fight them.

Raphael rolled over onto his side and pulled out the necklace Kali had given him. It swung slowly in front of his face. Except for the first night he'd gotten it, he'd never worn it. But now he didn't even hesitate to pull it over his head.

"Please come back soon."


	8. Reunions

Crash and Burn

***

Chapter Eight: Reunions

***

__

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Raphael opened his eyes slowly. He was trying to get some sleep, but he wasn't able to.

__

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

He got out of bed and marched slowly towards the door, dragging his feet._  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Raph pounded on his brother's door. "Mikey, turn that crap off!"

He heard the music die down, but not shut off completely. After a few seconds Mike cracked open his door and looked out. "Sorry, bro," Mike smiled.

Raph lowered his eyebrows at Mike's expression. Something fishy was going on. He felt someone behind him and turned around to face his brothers. Now he knew he'd been set up. "Okay, what is it?"

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to go on patrol with us," Leo said.

"You could have just asked," Raph snarled.

"Well, seeing as how you haven't answered anyone in three days," Don replied with a sly smile. "We figured more drastic measures were needed."

Raphael grumbled and tried to get past his brothers but they stubbornly stayed in his path. "You can't force me."

Leo sighed. "You've been stuck in your room for three days now, you have to get out and do something."

Raph chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "I'd rather go out with Casey."

Mike closed his door behind him as he came out into the hall. "No can do, he's gotta work. I'm heading over to baby-sit."

"What happened to the other sitter?"

"Shadow kept talking about the pet dragon she thought she was getting. Casey said the sitter thought it was cute, but luckily didn't believe it. Still, now that she's talking, he doesn't want to risk her "slipping" and talking about us." Mike shrugged into his coat.

Raph looked towards Leo and Don, both already geared up. "So, where we headed?"

***

Kali was stretched out on a garden bench, lazily watching Red chase around a will o' wisp. He'd never catch the little ball of light, of course. Whenever he did manage to chomp down on it, it merely flew through his teeth or jaw and the chase started again. Red knew it was pointless as well, but he still enjoyed the sport.

Kali felt a lot better than she had when she first came home, and she was told she went critical after her body had used up the energy her father gave her. They never told her how they had brought her back from that.

That was three days ago by their time, and she wondered what Raph was doing. She hoped he wasn't being all depressed over missing her. She'd be back soon enough.

Eventually, Red got tired and trotted over to Kali. He pushed his snout underneath her hand and she scratched his nose.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

Kali shifted her dark eyes up to the form of her father. "Better." She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Is it supposed to take this long to recover?"

Darce frowned. "I'm afraid so. You've never had to deal with an energy drain of this magnitude before. It may take several more days recovery."

Kali sighed and started watching the will o' wisp make its way across the garden again. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about Shredder going after my friends again, now that he's dead."

"Oroku Saki isn't dead," Darce told her.

Kali snapped her head up. "What? No, he has to be dead! You told me he touched The Key!"

Darce nodded. "That he did, and it broke his connection with his power. It should have killed him, but for some reason it did not. It may have something to do with the fact he was dead already..." he continued speaking, stroking his goatee, but Kali stopped listening.

__

Shredder was still out there? The how and why questions were pushed out of her mind when she realized they didn't matter. She shot to her feet. "I have to warn them!"

Darce put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There's no way you can. You don't have enough power to travel back yet."

Kali's face fell, then lit up. "But you do! You can take me!"

Darce shook his head. "But I will not. Honestly Kali, I think it's best if you stay here indefinitely. After all, they are only mortals."

Kali's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? I'm not staying here, not when my friends are in danger!"

Darce clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on her shoulder. "You have always been spoiled, Kali. We let you get away with much, not wanting to stifle your extraordinary powers. Thanks to your human heritage, you can do things most demons cannot, such as travel to Earth in physical form, and you came and went as you pleased. Every time you came back heartbroken I wanted you to stay, but you stubbornly continued on."

Kali cringed. "Daddy, you're hurting my shoulder."

Darce let go and gently shoved her back down onto the bench. It was a little harder than he had meant and she slipped off the back and fell to the ground. Her father didn't make a move to help her or even look sorry. He just continued to stare down at her.

"I am tired of your rebellious acts, and they will end _now_. I forbid you to leave our home. It's for your own good."

***

Raphael had to admit it, he was actually having fun. The weather was starting to warm up a bit and more people were out than in recent months. Four muggings in the first hour alone. Raph really did like being active again. It made him feel more positive, helping people like this.

"Help!"

The three of them instinctively turned towards the scream and took off at a sprint. Down in an alley they could see a rather large man bent over a woman, who had stopped screaming. They all climbed down the fire escape, and Leo kicked a garbage can at the man. It hit his back and he turned.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Shredder."

***

Kali slammed her door shut without even touching it. "He can't do this to me!" A vase smashed against a wall. She sank down onto the bed and hugged herself tight. He had no right to do this to her, she was an adult, by both human and demon standards.

"It's not fair."

"No one said anything was, darling."

Kali looked up. "Aunt Lianna!"

The she-demon walked, no, more like glided, over from the doorway to meet her niece. "Oh, I'm missed you so much, Kali." She held Kali out at arm's length. "Well, you look well for someone who was nearly killed." She leaned in close and lowered her voice. "Was it truly as bad as all the rumors say?"

Kali blinked. "I don't know, what do the rumors say?"

"Oh, that some human somehow stole The Key and went after you with it. That you were inches from death, and your father was barely able to save you." Before Kali could respond Lianna set her hands on her hips. "I had to hear about my own niece's brush with death through _rumors_! Unbelievable!"

Kali smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Aunt Lianna."

"Oh, stop with the "Aunt" thing, darling, it makes me feel old."

"You're a thousand and seventeen."

Lianna placed her hand over her heart. "_Nine hundred_ and seventeen, thank you!"

Time never touched demon kind, Lianna stayed dangerously beautiful with long black hair and delicate features, the kind of relative you'd be afraid to introduce your boyfriend to. And she'd stay that way for another thousand years and beyond.

Kali rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Au- Lianna. Truth is, I'm the one who took The Key."

Lianna arched a thin eyebrow. "Hmm? Why am I not surprised? What for?"

"Well, one of Daddy's acquisitions was trying to kill my friends. Circumstances put me in the middle of the battle, exposed to The Key. And Daddy wasn't even there."

Lianna sighed and shook her head, but said nothing. That's something Kali always liked about her, that she never reprimanded her, and left the teaching to experience.

Lianna quickly snapped her fingers. "Oh, and before I forget, Richard says someone's been sneaking around your apartment the last few days."

"That's probably Raphael."

Lianna's eyes lit up as her gossip radar detected a juicy tidbit. "And who, pray tell, is Raphael? A lover?"

"Not yet," Kali replied with a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about him.

Lianna smiled. "Well, that's wonderful, dear! I'm glad you finally found someone! But don't wait to long, you know how mortals are."

Kali rolled her eyes to cover up the fear she felt whenever anyone mentioned that.

"Let's take a look at your boy-toy, shall we?"

"Lianna! Don't talk about him like that!" Kali snapped at her aunt as Lianna moved towards the full-length mirror that stood in one corner.

Lianna muttered a few words under her breath and the mirror warped and rippled like water. Kali felt a bit jealous that she hadn't learned complex spells like that yet as she walked over beside her aunt.

The image became clear and a picture of Raphael appeared. He was standing in an alleyway, sai drawn, looking a bit nervous.

Lianna made an appreciative sound. "Good taste, darling, very good."

Kali barely registered her aunt's comment. She was focused on Raphael's facial expression and body language. Something was wrong. "Can you back the view up?"

"Of course." Lianna waved her hand and the view backed up, as if it were a camera and this was a movie scene. But Kali knew this was no movie, it was real. She saw Don and Leo there too, and they were all facing a man she easily recognized although he had changed. As soon as she did she gasped. "Shredder!"

***

Shredder dropped the woman he was holding. They could all see the she was already dead, her neck was mangled... there was no way she could still be alive. Shredder glared at them, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I didn't think I would meet up with you again so soon."

Don cringed at the sight of him. He was still wearing his trademark armor, and parts of it looked like they had been _melted_ onto his skin. Other parts of exposed skin were charred nearly black and peeling. Over all, he looked like he had just crawled from the grave, a fitting description.

Leonardo crossed his swords in front of him. "I don't know how you survived The Angel's Key, Shredder, but you won't be so lucky this time."

The others readied their weapons and slowly approached, blocking off Shredder's exits. Shredder's eyes shot back and forth between them, looking for an opportunity.

Suddenly, he sprang towards the nearest Turtle, Leonardo.

Leo swiped his katana, slicing Shredder across the chest, but he seemed to pay no attention to the wound. Shredder opened his mouth and Leo nearly gagged at the stench. Before he could make some comment about breath mints, Shredder's teeth were latched onto his throat. He couldn't even cry out.

Raphael and Donatello were on him immediately. Raphael drove his sais deep into Shredder's side. He expected a howl of pain, but got nothing. He stood there confused while Donnie used his bo to pry Shredder off Leo.

Shredder disappeared from the alley, but they couldn't go after him while their brother lay bleeding on the ground. Don inspected Leo's neck carefully. "He's still alive. It could have been worse. We have to get back to the lair."

Raph nodded and picked Leo up, knowing this was no time for arguing over who gave the orders. Not when his brother's life was hanging in the balance.

***

Kali reached out to try and comfort Raphael but ended up touching glass and the image faded away. She looked back at her aunt with a pained expression. "I have to get to them."

Lianna shrugged. "There's nothing I can do. I can't pass between worlds the way your father can, I've never been summoned."

Kali looked back at her reflection in the mirror. "I have to find a way."

A light cooing sound came from the doorway and they turned to see Red sticking his head into the room. The two women exchanged glances and smiled.

***

Don had been waiting in one of the armchairs for Mike to get back from Casey's. When Mike did come home, Don stood up and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. Mike looked at his brother's face and instantly knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

Don bit his lip. "It's Leo. He was attacked by Shredder."

"Shredder? What-? Is he okay? Why didn't you call me!"

"Yes, Shredder, we don't know how. Leo's resting. We've got him cleaned and stitched up." 

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Don looked away. "He'll live." He looked back at the confused look on Mikey's face and tried to explain. "There was a lot of damage and blood loss. Raph donated, but neither Splinter nor I have ever dealt with anything like this. We think we did fine, but we won't be able to tell until after he wakes up."

Mike bit his lip. "I want to see him."

"Mike, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Don, I need to see him."

Don sighed. "Okay, come on."

***

Raphael stood up as Mike and Don came in. Splinter stayed seated at Leo's bedside. Mike stopped and could only stare down at his brother lying there, bandages around his neck. Raph saw him tear up and put an arm around his shoulder. "He's gonna pull through, Mikey."

Raph glanced over to Don. "I'm gonna grab a drink, want anything?"

Don shook his head.

"Mike?"

After a second, Mike shook his head, and went to sit next to Leo in the chair Splinter pulled up for him.

***

Raph rested his arm against the refrigerator door and pressed his face against it. He pounded against the 'fridge with his other fist. "Why, dammit! How can that bastard Shredder still be alive?"

"Raph?"

At first he was sure he was hearing things, but when he heard his name being called again he had to turn around. He and Kali stared at each other a long time before they both moved to embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you, too." Kali's voice softened. "I'm sorry about Leo."

Raph didn't question how she knew, he just held her tighter. "He's gonna pull through," he said, with a defiant edge in his voice.

Kali also heard the fear. "I know." She moved away from Raph and headed towards the back tunnel that eventually led to the infirmary where Leo was. Raph followed her, briefly noticing the purple dragon studying their television.

Kali stopped at the door, not wanting to intrude. Her eyes fell upon Leo and the guilt hit her. If only she'd been able to get here earlier she could have warned them.

"There's nothing you could have done," Splinter said, suddenly standing at her side.

"I could have..."

Splinter shook his head. "A warning would not have prevented this." He moved from her side back to Leo's bedside. Mike was there, bravely holding back tears. Don was busy double checking everything they had Leo hooked up to, an IV and a couple monitors. The beeping that signified his pulse was slow, and that worried Kali.

Raphael put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "His body's slowed down to help him conserve strength."

Kali let out an empty chuckle. "Can everyone around here read my mind?"

"Only when it's written all over your face."

Kali sighed and leaned back. It was nice to be back, but she was tired. She wasn't up to full strength yet. Raphael hugged her, "You look tired, why don't you rest in my room?"

Kali shook her head. "I'm not tired."

Raphael gave a nod towards Don and Splinter and led Kali to his room. She gave up her protests as she lay down upon the bed. Raphael curled up behind her and held her as they both feel asleep.

***

Credits: My Heart Will Go On By Celine Dion


	9. Awakening

Crash and Burn: Chapter Nine: Awakening

***

Kali woke up in an empty bed, not sure how long she'd been asleep. It was six a.m. now, according to Raphael's clock, but she didn't know what time she got in, or if the clock was even right. She slipped out from under the covers and left the room. The lair was eerily quiet, enough to worry even her. She wondered if it was always this quite down here, because they were so far from the noise of the city, or if it was because of recent events.

She passed by the infirmary and checked inside. Mike was sitting in a chair near the bed, tilting back against the wall. He looked tired, like he'd been up all night. He probably had, she realized.

Mike looked up as Kali entered the room. "When'd you get back?"

"Just last night." Kali pulled up a chair next to Mike. "I came in, you didn't see me?"

Mike shook his head.

Kali nodded towards Leo's bed. "How's he doing?"

"Better." Mike shifted. "But he hasn't woken up."

Kali patted Mike's hand. "I wish I could have done something to prevent this."

"Me, too." He thought for a second. "You can't heal him?" He figured with all her powers, maybe she _could_ do something.

"Not my area," Kali said sadly.

They sat in silence for several more minutes. Mike passed her a box from the table. "Doughnut?"

Kali took a chocolate frosted one. "Thanks. Where's everyone else?"

"Raph and Don are out looking for Shredder. Splinter's resting, he was up all night, until Leo was in the clear." Mike looked over at Kali, who was leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. "You got any idea what's going on?"

His tone wasn't harsh, like he thought she was keeping secrets, but worried, desperate for anything that could help.

Kali licked her lips. "I know he doesn't have his powers anymore."

"Oh, that's comforting," Mike replied, with just the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kali clasped her hands together. "Daddy said he was already dead..."

"Yeah, we knew that." Mike watched her for a few seconds. She seemed to be deep in thought, like she was piecing things together. "I'm starting to think he's some kind of zombie, coming back from the dead like he does."

Kali shot to her feet. "Mike, that's it!"

"Huh?"

Kali's eyes went wide. "He's _undead_ Mike! He _is_ a zombie, that's exactly what he is!"

Mike opened his mouth to argue that zombies only existed in books and stories, but remembered that he was talking to a demon and shut his mouth. "Is that why he's eating people?"

Now Kali looked confused. "What?"

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "When they found Shredder last night..."

"I saw that Mike. That's why I came back."

Mike ran his tongue over his teeth. "Yeah. Well, Don looked in the news and on the Internet, and it turns out that three other bodies have been found. They all looked like they had been eaten. Well, the news didn't say that, but the police reports did, as did some witnesses."

Kali closed her eyes. "And Raph and Don are out there trying to _find_ him."

Mike stood up and put his hands up on her shoulders. "To keep him from hurting or killing anyone else."

Kali looked into his eyes. "Thanks for reminding me, Mike. I just wish..."

"I know, I'm worried too."

"Is there any way to..."

"Hey, he's waking up!"

Kali turned around as Mike pushed past her. They both stood over the bed as Leo worked on opening his eyes.

"Go get Splinter!" Mike told her.

Kali nodded and ran from the room.

Leo's eyes felt like lead weights. They just didn't want to open. He'd heard Mike's voice awhile ago, and felt pulled towards him. He wanted to see his brother again. He finally managed to crack his eyes open and looked up at Mike. He was smiling, but had tears in his eyes. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but it hurt too much when he tried to talk.

He felt Mike's hand on his chest. "Shh, don't try to talk, bro. Everything's going to be okay."

Splinter appeared on the other side of the bed. Leo tried to sit up for him, but Splinter gently held him down. "No, do not exert yourself, my son. You've been through a great deal."

***

"No sign of him," Raph grumbled as Don opened the door to the lair an hour later.

__

I know, I was out there searching too. That's what Don wanted to say, but he didn't want to upset Raph anymore than he already was or he'd end up kissing concrete. Instead, he replied, "He won't stay hidden for long." They walked down the tunnel to the lair's main room. "He'll come after us, he always does in one way or another."

"Yeah, well, when he does, he's gonna wish he'd _stayed_ dead this time!"

Don quietly nodded in agreement as they entered the living room.

"Hey guys, any luck?" Kali walked out from the kitchen carrying a tea tray.

Raph thought she looked a little better than last night, but still a little tired. He'd ask how she was feeling later. "Nah, any change here?"

Kali smiled. "Yeah, Leo woke up. I was just heading back there."

Don went ahead of them, and got to the room first. "Hey Leo, how're you feeling?"

Leo was sitting up in bed, propped up with several pillows. He gave Don an "OK" sign and shrugged. Don looked over to Splinter who was sitting by the bed.

"He's having trouble speaking," Splinter told him.

Don frowned. "I didn't think the damage was that bad."

Kali set the tray on the counter and poured out a cup of tea. "Can he have something to drink?"

Don thought for a second. "I don't want to risk it. Maybe later."

Kali poured a cup for Splinter, then one for herself. "Anyone else?" The others shook their heads and Kali looked around. "Where's Mike?"

"I sent him to bed," Splinter said. "He's been up all night, he needed to rest."

Raph stood at the foot of Leo's bed. "Can't talk, eh?"

Leo glared at him.

"It takes someone chewing on your throat to get you to shut up. That says something."

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped.

Raph crossed his arms and turned back to Leo. "We're gonna get him for you."

Leo smiled and tilted his head back to let Splinter check his bandages. He saw Raph and Kali leave out of the corner of his eye.

***

Kali watched Raph pace around his room for almost ten minutes before saying something. "Is something bothering you?"

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" he shot back, not stopping his pacing.

Kali rolled over onto her back, stretching out on the bed. "We'll get Shredder."

"I know." He sighed. "I never thought I'd miss Leo's nagging. It's different when we're so angry we aren't talking to each other." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "It should have been me. God knows I deserve it for all the crap that's come out of my mouth."

Kali sat up and put her arms around his shoulders. "Don't talk like that. What's done is done, and there's nothing you can do to change what happened."

"Kali, there's a couple things I've been wanting to ask you."

"You know you can ask me anything."

Raph reached up and grabbed her arms. "How close were you to being gone forever?"

"Raph..."

"I need to know. Did I almost kill you?"

Kali turned him around so that they were facing each other. "Raph, that wasn't your fault." She smiled. "Besides, I wasn't anywhere close to dying. I'm just a little tired." It was just a small lie, for a good cause.

Raph seemed to relax a little. "Still, ya know, the last week has been a real eye opener for me. I always knew our lives were dangerous, and it never bothered me before, not until you got hurt."

"Raph, I don't care how dangerous it is, I'm not leaving."

Raph smiled. "That's good to know, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say, that with the lives we live, we're not quite sure what the next day's gonna bring." He shook his head. "You can't move slowly in our world, and you can't take today for granted because there may be no tomorrow." He grabbed her hands. "I kinda wish I had Mike's gift for words right now."

"You're doing fine," Kali told him.

"I've got this written down somewhere."

Kali chuckled. Raphael reached up and cupped her face with his hands. She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Kali!"

They both pulled away. Raphael gave the door a frustrated look as Kali got off the bed to go see who was calling her. It sounded like Don, from the kitchen.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Red digging through the kitchen cabinets. "Red! Bad dragon, stop that!"

Red pulled his head from the cabinet and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Don't give me that, you know better!"

He lowered his head and whimpered. Kali pointed into the living room and the dragon crawled past her and sat down by the couch. Kali looked over at Don. "I am really sorry, I'll help clean up the mess."

Don shook his head. "No, it's not that bad. I think he was just looking for food."

Kali frowned. "He's hungry. Damn, I didn't think about that."

Raph walked up behind her. "You know, I think you should send him home. I don't think the local store carries dragon chow."

Kali ran her fingers through her hair. "Young dragons aren't allowed to travel alone. They have trouble controlling where they end up unless someone's guiding them. And I don't want to go back home, or my father'll have a fit."

Raph and Don exchanged looks. "I know he can't stay here," Kali continued. "Maybe I can take him to my aunt's, then she can take him home."

"Why can't she pick him up?"

"My aunt can't travel to Earth physically."

"Why not?" Don asked. "You and your father seem to do it easily enough."

"I'm part human, that automatically means I can travel between our worlds. My father has been summoned, by my mother, who never banished him, hence he can still move between our world and Earth."

"Ah," Don said, not quite understanding, but willing to let it slide.

"I'll be back soon." She looked over to Raph. "I promise."

***

Mike rubbed his eyes as he walked into the living room on his way to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Leo sitting on the couch.

"Leo, you're up!" He hugged Leo from behind, around his shoulders. Leo hugged him back, then shrugged his arms away.

Mike leapt over the back of the couch and landed next to him. "I can't believe Splinter let you out so soon. Whatcha got there?"

Leo tapped a piece of chalk against a small chalkboard. _Chalkboard,_ he wrote.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Well, _duh_, I can see that. Oh, wait, that's how you're gonna talk, huh?"

__

Yes.

"Ah. I'm gonna make myself breakfast, want anything?"

__

It's after noon, Leo wrote.

"So? I just woke up!" Mike got up and went into the kitchen. Leo followed after him and took a seat at the table. "Okay, what do you want?"

Mike looked over his shoulder to see _Just water, doctor's orders_ written on Leo's board. Mike poured him a glass of water then started getting out the ingredients out for pancakes.

***

Kali opened the door to her apartment. The place was a complete mess. "They could have at least cleaned up after themselves."

She glanced at the clock, even though she knew it was late, it was almost dark outside. She looked back down at the mess. All that traveling had wiped her out. Getting to her aunt's was no problem, getting back was. She'd had to stay a few hours to get back the strength to make it at all. She'd fallen short of the lair, but within walking distance of her apartment, which she hadn't seen in awhile.

"I can't deal with this now, I need a nap."

***

A shadowy figure sat crouched at the corner of a tall building. He looked out over the city, alive and full of energy. The sun was setting off in the distance, and he would soon be able to move more freely.

He could feel his body weakening, but he knew how to recharge his strength. He hadn't known at first, when he awoke after the battle with the Turtles...horrid Turtles, they had tricked him again...he felt weak, and nothing was helping. He'd struck out at one of his soldiers in anger, then was overcome with the urge to eat him. That's when he realized what he was, and what he would have to do to survive.

He'd been preying on others for most of his life, stealing from them, killing them; it wasn't such a drastic change. They were always prey, but now they were food. It was what he had to do to survive, he couldn't fight that. It was either this, or die. Never again, he swore.

As the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon he left his place, and moved into the shadows of the alley. He passed several homeless and drugged up weaklings. He hated the taste of them, and they didn't have much energy anyway. No, it was the lively victims that gave him the most, and he usually targeted women because they had more energy and were easy for him to overpower.

There. A girl, no more than eighteen, was exiting a club, wobbling on her high-heeled shoes. She took a few steps, then collapsed against a wall. Drunk, he could smell it from here. Easy catch. 


	10. Last Stand

Crash and Burn

***  
Chapter Ten: Last Stand

***

Raphael put on his hat as he headed for the door. As he passed through the living room he felt something hit the back of his head. It didn't hurt, but it got his attention. He turned towards Leo, who was sitting in one of the armchairs with his feet propped up on the table. Raph looked down at the piece of crumpled newspaper at his feet, then back up at Leo.

__

Where are you going? was written on the chalkboard.

"Man, I can't get away from it even when you're mute!"

Leo pointed down to the message with a smirk on his face.

"To Kali's alright? Geez." He turned back and walked down the tunnel. "I hope you get better soon," he called over his shoulder. "So I can tell you to SHUT UP!"

***

When Raphael stepped into Kali's apartment, a sense of panic rushed through him at the sight of the mess. Then he realized that it was the same mess from the other night.

"Kali?" he called out, stepping over a tipped over potted plant. He heard movement from the bedroom and headed in that direction. He stopped at the door and knocked softly. "Kali?"

"I'm up, I'm up," he heard, then footsteps approaching the door. There were a few seconds of silence before Kali opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied. "Thought you were coming back to the lair after taking It home."

Kali gave him a mock glare. "Do not refer to my childhood friend as an 'it'."

Raph smiled. "I'm sorry." A sincere apology from Raphael was rare, and this was one of those rare times.

Kali threw her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "So, wanna help me clean up?"

Raphael looked back at the destroyed living room. "Um, raincheck?"

Kali rolled her eyes. "You could have at least done some cleaning while I was gone."

Raph shrugged. "I haven't been here since that night."

"What?"

"I said I haven't been here."

Kali blinked a few times, then tried to reach her arm out to grab something. Raphael thought she looked about ready to faint, so he guided her over to the couch, shoving some papers and trash off the cushions. "What's wrong?"

Kali took a deep breath. "My aunt said the building manager noticed someone at my apartment while I was gone. I thought it was you, or maybe one of your brothers."

"If they were here, none of them mentioned it," Raphael told her. "Cleaning up does seem like a good idea, this place is starting to reek badly."

Kali sniffed. It didn't smell that bad to her, but living up in a landscape of brimstone will do that to you. And she doubted Raphael minded, since his home was a sewer after all, he was used to strong smells. But it did smell, like something was rotting. "I wasn't gone that long."

She went over to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. It was probably the only thing in the apartment left untouched. It was still on, and everything seemed fine in there. "Well, it's not the food."

"Some of these plants look pretty bad," Raphael commented.

"Yeah, could be." Kali shut the door and turned around. "Anyway, I should... Shit!"

Raphael looked at Kali and turned to follow her gaze. A dark, hunched over figure was silhouetted against the window, unrecognizable to the eye, but they both knew exactly who it was.

The shadow dropped what it was holding, a human body. A girl, most of her covered in blood, very dead.

Raphael drew his sai and stood between Kali and the window. Kali was already focusing up the power to fight.

Shredder lifted his head and glared at them with lifeless bloodshot eyes.

***

"Okay, Leo, I'm done."

Leo sat up on the examination bed and rubbed his neck. The soreness had dulled, but he wasn't sure if it was just from the painkillers or if he was healing well. He tapped Don on the shoulder to get his attention away from the drawer he was sifting through.

"Oh, you're doing great, Leo! The area's just a little swollen and irritated, no damage to your vocal chords. It's like having laryngitis, your voice'll come back."

Leo growled to himself. Yeah, he remembered laryngitis, and he remembered how much he hated it.

"Oh, and if you feel up to it, you can eat anything you want, just take it slow."

Leo saluted him and leapt off the table. He left the infirmary and headed for the dojo. Maybe a workout would help him get his mind off things, it always did.

As he approached the dojo he could hear the sounds of someone else working out. Couldn't be Don or Raph, and the fact he could hear it told him it wasn't Splinter. That left Mike, but Mike hardly ever practiced unless Splinter called for it.

Leo stood at the entrance to the dojo and watched Mike go through the routine. Even though Mike wasn't the strongest or necessarily the best fighter of the bunch, he did have a unique and unpredictable style that served them well in battle. As much as Leo lectured his brothers about how they fought, he knew that there was strength in their differences.

Mike finished and bowed before an invisible partner before going over to rest. He spotted Leo as he reached to pick up his towel and stood up as his brother approached. He smiled and asked, "You good?"

Leo smiled and nodded, then realized that he lad left his board in the other room. No problem, he and his brothers often communicated without words. _But not like this_, a voice in his brain said.

"Hey, Leo?"

Leo looked Mike in the eyes to show that he was paying attention. _Yeah?_

Mike shifted a bit. "Well, I just wanna say I'm sorry." Leo gave him a questioning look. "About what happened last week." He pulled the towel around the back of his neck and sighed. "I know I was way out of line, and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just kinda... frustrated, ya know?"

Leo know exactly what he meant, and gave his arm a squeeze to show him it was all right. He made a mental note to have a long talk with Mike as soon as he could.

"My sons!" 

They both turned at Splinter's exclamation. Their sensei was standing in the doorway looking distressed.

"Raphael and Kali are in great danger," he told them.

Neither of them questioned it for a second. All Michaelangelo asked was, "Where?"

Leo knew where, Kali's apartment, that's where Raph was going. Splinter nodded towards him and Leo grabbed Mike's arm. They picked Don up from the infirmary on the way out.

"Now, wait, Leo, you shouldn't be fighting this soon!" Don cried.

Leo put his fists on his hips and glared at him as if to say _You said I could!_

"I mean, technically, there could be problems..."

Mike just tossed him his bo. "Then we'll watch his back! Can we go now before we're short one brother and family friend?"

***

Raphael spun his sai around his fingers as he stared Shredder down. The undead ninja master stared back with dead eyes. It gave Raph the creeps.

"Oh, man," he heard Kali groan behind him. "He's been living in my apartment."

"What a wonderful sense of priorities you have," Raph snarled at her.

Shredder struck his arm out, but Raphael easily reflected the hit. Ol' Shredhead didn't seem to have the same speed he did when he was alive, but he was a lot stronger and practically invulnerable, Raph realized, noticing the two puncture wounds in Shredder's side.

"Okay, babe," Raph said. "Got a plan?"

"Wear him down," Kali said, standing beside Raph. He could make out her demon features from the corner of his eye, so he felt a little better about going up against this monster. Though honestly, he wasn't quite sure about the plan. He was kinda hoping she had some magical do-hickey that would destroy Shredder or something.

"He needs flesh and life energy to sustain himself," Kali explained quickly. "We need to tired him out and keep him from feeding."

Raphael nodded. Okay, fight the super strong invulnerable zombie ninja until his batteries burn out. Yeah, sounds like a plan.

***

Mike reached down to help Leo out of the sewers but his brother ignored it. Mikey frowned, but figured his brother was just being proud. Then he smiled, that was a sign Leo was getting back to normal.

"Okay, just-" Don was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. They all looked up, then ducked down as far into their shells as they could manage as glass shards rained down on them from above. An end table smashed and splintered against the brick wall.

Leo gave them both a shove to get moving as his rushed ahead to the ladder.

The scene inside was shocking. Raphael and Kali were standing off to one side of the room. Kali looked like she had that night so many weeks ago, black eyes and horns, and the very air around her seemed electrified somehow. Raphael held one sai tightly while the other was embedded in shredder's shoulder. Even if he had it, it would do him no good, his left arm was hanging limply at his side.

Leo slipped into the window slowly, glad the Shredder's back was to him. He tried to keep himself in check, but the memories of what had happened to him were fresh in his mind. He'd make sure that Shredder was gone for good this time. He'd never bother this family again.

Raphael locked eyes with Leo and exchanged information without a word.

Mike crawled into the apartment and nearly gagged. It smelled like something had died in here. He stepped into something and looked down. He jumped back at the sight of the dead body and the puddle of blood he had stepped into. His shell hit the wall with a sharp thud. His eyes went wide as Shredder turned to him.

The ninja zombie jumped towards him, but Leo pushed Mike to the side, and Shredder smashed into and windowsill instead of Mike. It sounded like he broke something, most likely his shoulder, but Shredder didn't seem to notice, he was totally oblivious to the pain.

"He doesn't have much left," Kali whispered to Raph.

Raphael nodded. "So, after he's down, how do we take him out for good?"

"Leave that to me."

Raphael didn't like the tone in which she said that, but he nodded anyway. He didn't mind that she was a demon, but that didn't mean it didn't creep him out every now and then when he thought about what she did. But then again, he was a trained assassin, who was he to judge?

Donatello kicked Shredder from his place out on the fire escape. He fell back onto the floor and Don crawled inside. Shredder was already back on his feet.

Leo looked around. There wasn't enough room for a fight in here. It wasn't a small apartment, but six... seven bodies took up quite a bit of space. There was no room to maneuver, but they couldn't take this outside and risk Shredder getting away again. Leo held his swords out in front of him and prepared to attack.

This time he was prepared for Shredder's attack and fell back, bracing his feet against Shredder's chest and kicking him over his head and into the wall. He rolled up from the ground and rushed over to finish it the same way he had last time.

"Leo, watch out!"

He heard Mike's warning too late and Shredder's hand latched onto his ankle and pulled him down to the ground. Mike was up in a second with his chucks. He swung them a few times for momentum and brought them both down on the back of Shredder's neck as he pinned down Leonardo.

There was a loud crack of breaking bone and Leo shoved the body away. They all tensed as Shredder once again rose to his feet, his neck bent at an odd angle, his head not able to stay upright. Kali picked up one of the stools from the floor and swung it at his head. It spun around nearly three hundred and sixty degrees.

Shredder staggered around for a few more seconds before tripping over a broken table. Raphael looked at Kali in surprise. She just dropped the stool and stepped forward with a smirk on her face.

"Is he dead?" Donatello asked, careful is stay out of reach in case he wasn't.

"Well, of course, he's a zombie," Kali replied. "If you mean is he defeated, pretty much. That's the problem with zombies like this, they're oblivious to almost any injury, but can't heal."

They all jumped at the sound of a knock on the door.

"NYPD, open up."

Kali grabbed the doorknob, then looked back to make sure all the guys were gone. She opened the door and came face to face with a tall African American man in uniform. She realized that she was splattered with blood, and that the apartment behind her was in shambles and that she had two dead bodies on her floor.

"Hello officer, is there something I can help you with?"


	11. Life Goes On

Crash and Burn

***

Chapter Eleven: Life Goes On

***

__

"And our top story tonight. The possible killer of at least five people is off the streets tonight.

"Last night, a tenant at a Manhattan apartment complex called police to complain about the noise coming from his upstairs neighbor's apartment. When police went to investigate, they found a gruesome scene.

"Apparently, the man, unidentified but suspected of four other murders, took up residence in a woman's apartment while she was on vacation. She returned home last night to find the man, and his latest victim in her living room.

"The man attacked her but she managed to defend herself and incapacitate the man. He was dead from a broken neck when police arrived, and they are ruling it as self-defense. Although it is not certain that this is the same man who has been on a killing streak the last week, weapons found on his body do match wounds on the victims.

"Police are still investigating, we'll keep you informed."

Donatello was leaning over the back of the couch in the lair. "That was a pretty clever cover up story. You didn't even have to lie all that much."

Kali smiled from her place on the couch beside Raphael. "Thanks, though I have to admit, it did take a little... persuading."

Leonardo gave her an accusing look.

"Don't worry, it's not like I screwed with the guy's memory or anything. I just made him believe whatever I said. Would you have wanted me to tell the true story? About how I, a half-demon, killed a zombie with the help of my mutant turtle boyfriend and his three brothers."

Leo just gave her an _I am not amused_ look.

"I think it was a wise course of action," Splinter commented from his seat.

"Yeah," Raph agreed. "And the police caught their murder suspect, so they can relax about it too. Um, he's not gonna attack the morgue workers, is he?"

Kali shook her head. "Nope. I took care of that. Although I did have to sneak down during autopsy to... convince the doctors that he had died that night and not a week ago. He won't be bothering, or eating anyone else ever again."

"Speaking of eating," Mikey interrupted, putting his hands over his stomach. "When's Casey getting here with that food?"

"As soon as you stop whining," Casey replied from the doorway holding three pizza boxes. April and Shadow walked in behind him.

"Finally!" Mike exclaimed. He dug in as soon as Casey set the boxes on the table. "Fighting the undead gives a turtle an appetite."

"I saw the news," April said, sitting down next to Raph. She patted his bandaged arm. "So, do we get to hear the whole story, or what?"

Donnie cringed. "Maybe later. It's not exactly dinner conversation."

Kali laughed, then noticed Shadow standing near her. "Well, hello Little One, whatcha got there?"

Shadow held out a stuffed dragon toy. "His name is Hassel."

Leo snorted and Casey glared at him. "I had to do something," he hissed.

"He's a very fierce and beautiful dragon," Kali said. "I'm sure he'll be a very good friend and protector."

Shadow grinned from ear to ear and went to introduce everyone else to Hassel.

"Come on guys, the pizza's getting cold," Mike said between bites.

***

A few hours later Raphael finished picking through the pizza boxes. "Party's over," he sighed, sitting back on the couch and putting his feet up on the table.

"So, where are you going to stay?" April asked Kali. "You aren't going to be able to go back to your apartment for awhile."

Kali sighed. "Yeah, I know. I was planning to move anyway so I guess I'll just get a hotel room and start looking for a new place."

"A hotel?" Raph asked. "What's wrong with staying down here?"

"Well, maybe for awhile. No offense, but I don't see myself moving in down here."

"None taken," Don smiled. "There's a building almost right above us looking for tenants. A couple people moved out because they were seeing strange things."

The group burst out laughing, except for Shadow who was asleep in Mike's arms. Splinter had excused himself earlier.

Kali shook her head. "Gee, I can't imagine what they could have seen. Thanks for the offer."

"No problem," Don said. 

Mike felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Leo. "I need to talk to you," Leo whispered quietly.

Mike blinked, then handed Shadow to April and left down the back tunnel with Leo.

"What's with those two?" Casey asked, hiking his thumb in the direction they left.

Raph shrugged. "I don't know, but I think the she-demon here does."

Kali put on a look of mock innocence. "Me? How could I know?"

Raph frowned. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Okay, I won't." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to bed. 'Night everyone."

Raph watched her disappear into the tunnel. He turned back to the others and looked at each of them.

"Go on," Casey said, rolling his eyes.

Raph flashed a grin and vaulted over the back of the couch to follow Kali.

April chuckled to herself. "Ah, to be a teenager again." She stood up and stretched as best she could while carrying Shadow. "We should be going too. We need to get Shadow to bed, and I've got work in the morning."

"I don't work 'til noon," Casey reminded her. He didn't even have to turn to see the look April was giving him. "G'night Don."

"Goodnight, you two. Have a safe trip home!" Don settled in on the couch and took the remote in hand. He started flipping through the stations to try and find something decent on. It was all news, infomercials, and late-night movies. He turned the TV off, he'd had enough of bad sci-fi. This had been one of their weirdest, creepiest adventures ever. But things had turned out all right, like they always did.

"Donatello?"

Don looked over to see Splinter standing next to the couch. Don thought he'd be in asleep already. "Yes, sensei?"

"Is something troubling you?"

Don clasped his hands together. "Not really. I just wonder sometimes, why our lives have to be so difficult. I understand the hiding and such, but it seems like we're magnets for all the weird stuff in the world. And off world."

"And you believe our lives would be better if this were not so?"

Don shook his head. "No, not better. Easier maybe." He looked over at Splinter, who seemed to be waiting patiently for something. "Truthfully, I don't think any of us would give up what we have for a "normal" life. Though I could do with a nice long vacation right about now."

Splinter smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Donatello."

Don stood up and walked around the couch. "Goodnight, Master Splinter. Sleep well."


End file.
